High Above The Clouds
by GangBich017
Summary: Levy leaves her past behind to pursue a life changing experience with her wild best friend, Lucy, in the Windy City. At her new job, her life is flipped upside down by the sexy and dangerous CEO that owns the building she works in. Can they survive each others pasts to stay together? Or will they tear each other apart? GaLe FanFic. Inspired by Crossfire Series. R&R! PEACE!
1. Chapter 1 - Nice Place

**One - Levy**

I, Levy McGarden, was possibly having the strangest first day anyone could have asked for. A big result from waking up late due to late night drinking with my roomie Lucy and forgetting to eat as I was in a frenzied rush. My day gradually shifted when rain poured down as I exited the train near downtown looking for my newest work building. It was difficult seeing that I was an average foot shorter than everyone else bustling around me talking on cellphones and carrying heavy briefcases.

I stood just over five feet with a bizarre mix of blue hair and golden hazel eyes. Though I was 23, going on 24, people commonly thought I was in high school. Mid college, however, certain assets of mine came into light, specifically my behind and hips. My pale skin was covered by a beige blouse and a gray sweater that did a poor job of shielding me from the windy rain. The Windy City. I guess Chicago was called that for a reason. My legs were covered in slim khaki dress pants that matched my headband, making my outfit give off a sense of formal casualness. Luckily, my feet were covered with black Toms.

The building I was looking for stood tall and proud with large letters spelling out 'R&D Industries'. I worked on the 12th floor of the skyscraper for a small business that specializes in Marketing, for both new and old products. It was called Gilding Corp. I was excited as I stepped inside and looked at the bright and glorious surroundings. I quickly checked into the front desk and retrieved my ID and turn in my leftover paperwork.

"Oh, Ms. McGarden. It will take just one moment to finish processing your information." The lady behind the desk smiled. I somehow liked her smile. It was real.

Today was a Wednesday, and I was strictly told to bring nothing at all. Lucy texted me, wishing me good luck.

"Oi, Mira. I'm heading over to finalize some stuff at Flame Brain's job." A pale man with a firm frame and inky hair said as he shrugged on a coat.

"Sure thing, Gray. And hurry back. Gajeel is having one of _those_ days." She tease. I tapped my fingers on my thigh, trying to not look awkward. I looked around and stared at the magnificent hall. It was mesmerizing.

"I'm surprised he even came in today. He was…. busy last night." The man named Gray said before he chuckled and walked away.

"Just through those doors Ms. McGarden." The white haired desk lady, with the name tag that read Mirajane, said sweetly. I snapped back to reality.

"Thank you."

"If you have any questions or concerns, my contact info will be on your desk. I look forward to seeing you everyday, Ms. McGarden!" She waved to me and I waved back. I smiled and continued walking. Just as I made it through security and past the turnstiles, a burned feeling ran through my spine.

For some reason, I was breathless. Almost disoriented. It felt like crackling electricity. I looked around, knowing eyes were on me. Shaking it off, I nearly struggled to continue walking until I reached the elevator. It wasn't overly crowded. I had a feeling I might have beaten the rush. The doors nearly closed when a huge hand reached in. I scrambled to open the doors, dropping my new ID.

"Thank you." A deep voice resonated. My ID suddenly wasn't on the floor where I kneeled to retrieve it as a hand was in my face. Shivers ran up my spine at the dark tone. I looked up and stopped breathing.

He was handsome. And dangerously attractive. His long hair rested behind his back and his surprisingly pierced face watched me. His piercing red eyes looked at my movements fiercely, almost demanding something from me. He wore a black three piece suit with his suit jacket in his hand. I almost drooled at how his body frame leaned over to help me stand. I felt my skin flush as a wanton feeling swept over my mind. I knew there were strong layers of muscle under that shirt. I suddenly snapped out of it when the elevator began moving. I took the mysterious man's hand and stood awkwardly.

"Um… Thank you." I murmured as I released his hand and took my ID. He leaned against the wall as I pressed my floor and kept my back to him. In the expensive glassy reflection, I could see him watching me, his eyes ruthlessly roaming my body. I could feel my skin warm immensely at this.

There was something different about him. I was no virgin when it came to sex, but this man's presence was ringing many appealing bells in my head. I wanted to be beneath him, letting that firm body pound into me. The dark look on his face told me he could see what I was imagining. I gulp.

His raven black hair ran down his back as he stood over a foot above me. His frame reminded me a lumberjack, or maybe a boxer? I studied his reflection in the blurry metal, uncaring that his eyes might catch my gaze. Those red eyes looked as though they were undressing me. When the doors opened on the seventh floor, the look on his face disappeared. We made brief eye contact before I looked away from his reflection.

I was grateful when I stepped off at the 12th floor to begin my new life. But I couldn't stop myself from turning back to meet the mysterious man heated stare. I couldn't shake the feel that I would meet him again soon.

"Lucy! I'm home!" I exclaimed. The front door closed silently behind me as I threw off my shoes and jacket. I wanted to relax in the bath with my best friend and wine.

"Levy! How was work?" Lucy said from the kitchen. A pot of some type of stew sat on the stove in front of her. I welcomed the scent while heading to the bathroom.

"Wine and Bubbles?" Lucy raised an eyebrow as I stopped by the wine fridge.

"You know it."

In less than twenty minutes, Lucy and I faced each other in the deep bathtub. I relaxed as she sipped her wine and grabbed her phone.

"Spill." She said firmly. I smiled.

"I love my job. My coworkers especially. I thought I was gonna get bad news, but it turns out that the company is moving up seven floors so I will be able to bring my stuff next Monday."

"That is great!"

"I know. And it turns out my boss is gay. His boyfriend is my partner, Jet. Both men are lovely, as well as the rest of my department. They threw me a welcome party."

"That is so sweet. Any hard stuff yet?" Lucy asked while blowing a bubble at me. I smiled.

"Tomorrow, I go in to prepare my note taking in some dreadful meeting with the CEO of the company. It'll be Droy, who is my boss, his secretary Lisanna, and myself. The meeting isn't too serious but is supposed to be dreaded. Lots of important stuff to do. Apparently the CEO isn't always in town to take care of things. Oh, and Lisanna is related to the lady at the front desk, Mira."

"Oh. The CEO. Lemme see… him?" She looked up a picture of the man and showed it to me. My jaw dropped.

It was him. "Fuck."

Lucy raised her eyebrows in shock before looking at her phone. "What is it?"

"Are you sure he is the man?"

"Yeah. Gajeel Redfox. Turning 29. Single Bachelor with an apparent track record with women. Billionaire. Clean record to success. Anger issues. The man is simply successful. An oddly attractive. Oh, he is ranked number 12 as the most paid entrepreneur in the world. He is much richer than your stepdad."

My mind blanked. I had a heated experience with the owner of the building I worked in. And I would be facing him again tomorrow. "Lucy, I need advice."

"About what?" Lucy asked while looking up.

"Redfox and I… kinda had a moment in the elevator. I felt like I was melting, Lu. Just by his gaze. His persona screams hot sex." I whined.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I don't want to mess around with him, but it's hard. I don't sleep around like some whore. And I could see him undressing me with his eyes."

"He is a man whore. I have dealt with guys like this. I got ya."

* * *

A/N: My second story. This is inspired by one of my favorite book series and I was excited to write again. I won't be posting my next chapter until I finish up IWLYG. Leave comments and suggestions and I am up to writing small single shots if ya'll want them! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fucking Meeting

**Two - Levy**

I fiddled my thumbs as I stood behind Lisanna and Droy. We all were discussing the upcoming meeting.

"Do you have anything you think can work?" Droy asked me.

"I think Mr. Redfox should consider going more green." I mumbled. I had seen a considerable amount of paper wasted in the trash. With my mom marrying a man whose passion was a cleaner world, some things irked me.

"Something we could bring up. Oh, make sure we discuss the newest account. And save recycling for last. It's a new and good idea." Droy said while tapping his foot. Lisanna nodded before glancing back at me. She had come to escort us up and guide me.

"Don't worry about this meeting, Levy. It'll be over faster than you know. Just be sure to write down any questions for afterwards. We want you to be aware in the bigger meetings so Mr. Redfox might throw out some term you aren't familiar with." She encouraged me. I nodded and thanked her. The doors opened and I was taken aback. The entire floor was boxed in with glass. There were a few private places that were blinded or blocked off. I was mesmerized by the foggy clouds that ran across the windows, almost like cotton. I followed my group past the lady who buzzed us in and into an empty conference room. We entered and Droy pressed a button that closed the blinds.

"Sorry for running late. I had a few things to do—" The rumbling voice stopped as I turned quickly. My hands tightened on the arm rests. We met eyes. The mask stayed on, but it was clear he recognized me.

"No worries, Mr. Redfox. I would like to introduce you to—"

"Levy McGarden." He said my name with deep rumbles. His voice was so demanding and authoritative. Just the thought of a man like him groaning my name... I stopped myself from shaking. _Contain yourself._

"Mr. Redfox." I greeted with a small smile. A ghost of a smirk decorated his rough face as he took a seat across from me. Droy stood up and fixed his tie. Redfox slid his gaze to Droy's Secretary.

"Lisanna." He shot her a side glance and she waved in a friendly manner. A dark skinned man entered a second later with a notepad and a tablet. He took a seat next to Mr. Redfox.

"Hi. I'm PantherLily. Just call me Lily." The new man said. After we greeted, Redfox began talking.

"Well, carry on. I believe you had a variety of things you were interested in that both of our companies would benefit from." The way the words flowed from his lips made me shiver there was no denying the authority and demand in his voice as he spoke. The world would stop twirling at his demand.

I was grateful when the lights dimmed down some as Droy began casting his PowerPoint off of the projector. I couldn't focus like I wished because I felt _his_ burning gaze on me. The presentation was short, only introducing the ideas we wanted to discuss. I did my best to ignore the heated gaze as I continued writing notes. When the lights flickered back on, I glanced up. He was still staring.

"Droy. When you guys say to target certain groups for unbought products, what do you mean?" Lily said carefully.

"Well, many things are bought by needs over wants. If we can…." His words trailed off in a buzzing in my ear as I maintained eye contact with Redfox. His wine eyes were unrelenting. I tried to focus on what was being said around me, but it wasn't happening. My eyes trailed down his face, following the paths of his piercings. He had sharp features that were mesmerizing. His gray vest was unbuttoned, so I could somewhat see the contours of his stone chest through his white silky shirt. I looked back up to his blood red eyes. His gaze was dominant. Hell, he was dominant.

The thought of a man like Redfox actually existing was stunning, but he was a real person. It made the thought mouthwatering.

"Ms. McGarden?"

"Yes?" I snapped out of it.

"You had an idea for the CEO about the building?" Lisanna reminded me. I nodded.

"I was thinking of going more green, or at least enforcing it on other levels of your building. My… friend works with a recycling company that would definitely help the entire corporation in primarily staying clean while also projecting a good image." I said. _We_ eyed each other the entire time. The ever present frown on his lips twitched before he leaned forward from his slouching posture.

"What company?" He grumbled.

"M&W Recycling Co." I gulped. It was my step dad's company. Redfox glanced to Lily.

"I have much to consider. We will have a follow up next Thursday." He dismissed us. I scrambled to grab my notes before he spoke again.

"Ms. McGarden. A word alone please?" He raised a pierced brow. I nodded, wanting to say no because I had no will power to defy him of what he might ask in the conversation.

"She will be down in a moment, Droy. Tell Jet to continue on with the Golf project without her." He said, guiding us past the group of three to a smaller conference room near the elevators. I took a moment to take in my surroundings.

Everything was shockingly bright here. There was an empty receptionist area where I could see Pantherlily's tag. Beyond it was a vast view of downtown Chicago, some of which was hidden below the clouds. I could see multiple offices filling in around us, adding that same clearness and brightness, seeing that mostly everything was visible by natural light, but there was only one office that belonged to Gajeel Redfox. It was a straight shot to the elevator and it was the largest and only closed off area seen.

"Of course." Lisanna, Droy, and Lily left talking amongst each other as Redfox closed the door for privacy. He pressed a button on the wall and the glass walls frosted over.

"What did you need Mr. Redfox?"

"When we are alone, I'd rather you call me Gajeel." He said while sitting down. I could see myself groaning his name rather than saying it…

"I don't think there will be many more instances like this one." I shot back calmly. His eyes snapped to mine. I tried to remember Lucy's advice. _Don't let him get what he wants. Don't be a statistic of his._

"Are you in a current relationship?" He asked right off the bat. I almost blanched.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised.

"I want to know if you are in a committed relationship." He repeated. His tone was demanding and it sent shivers down my spine. His very posture was acute and aware, almost sending a vibrant buzz around the room. I wiped my hands on my thighs.

"I don't believe that is any of your business. Why would you want to know?" I snapped. He crossed his fingers together.

"Because ever since the elevator I can't stop thinking about fucking you. It is only achievable if no one is in my way. So, do you?" I was grateful I was sitting because my legs gave out completely. I fought my blush and grumbled, going on the offensive.

"I'm not interested in crude, obnoxious men who talk to women like it's a game." He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to court you then?" He asked while leaning forward. His hard gaze brought a desirable heat to my body. I wanted those rough hands on my skin, pulling me.

"I would like you to leave me alone." I stood up. He stood with me. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"As if I could Levy. Until we meet again." He held the door for me. I sucked in a tight breath as he brushed his large hand against my lower back, creating an electric buzz through my spine. I was glad he didn't join me.

When I made it to my floor, I was met by Droy. "How do you think we did?"

"You did great, Droy. Mr. Redfox had many colorful comments. I think next Monday we should prepare for the big questions. Maybe mind mapping through your proposals?" I offered. He stroked his chin before nodding.

"Magnificent. I'll leave that up to you and Jet while I help sort out this Golfing Campaign with Redfox. Callaway is one of the biggest accounts Redfox and I have worked on together. It's been more Jet though, but still. It's still one of the biggest benefits I will have ever accomplished here, and it's something that will especially ranked me up as well as Jet. He'd go up to Junior Manager."

I smiled warmly at his excitement. "We got the Golfing Campaign in the bag. Now doubt about it."

"That's what I like to hear. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? Jet, myself, and a few others are going out to a nearby Japanese restaurant. Best damn sushi in the city."

"Consider me booked. I'll check in with Jet before I head down to lunch. See you around one?" I asked. He nodded and we parted. By 11:45, I was waiting for the elevator while texting Lucy. She was waiting in the lobby. I looked up when the elevator dinged and stepped in. Five minutes after that, Lucy and I were headed across the street to the coffee cafe.

"He said _what_?" Lucy gaped after I recited my most recent conversation.

"I know. It was so straightforward. The man is a walking wet dream. When I tried shutting him down, he looked almost excited."

"Holy hell. What did you do?"

"Try not to orgasm in front of him. I was high off his pheromones." I deflated into my seat.

"Well damn. You just caught the attention of one of the richest men in Chicago."

I groaned. "What do I do? I don't want to sleep with him then get dropped. I got too much going on. I can fuck up on my own." I breathed. Lucy smirked. Oh no.

"So you are attracted to the rougher type. I knew you were a little freak."

"Lu!"

"What? I like being right. I'm guessing this is more than I'm thinking." She gave me a grin.

"Just the thought of sex with him is maddening. Being in his presence is addictive. And when he _touched_ me I swear everything felt right. Just for that second. What the hell do you do about that?"

"You tell me. He is only almost 29. Imagine the sex drive to maintain a body like that." I did all day.

"I'll look like a college whore." I shot her a look. She sipped her coffee.

"Remember Dr. Makarov telling you about taking risks. I'd say this is fair game. You seem to be giving Redfox a run for his money."

"Lu, given what you told me, he isn't the one to date. Just take a look at him—"

"He looks like he'd be a monster in the bed." I rolled my eyes.

"He is a man that hits then quits. After what happened, I need a man above a quick dirty fuck."

"If he really wants you, make him fight for it. Otherwise, drop him altogether. You need a man that won't hurt you." She said with a shrug. I nodded and grabbed my phone as it rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Levy, its Macao." My step dad answered.

"Oh, hey." I said kindly.

"There is a dinner coming up I would like for you to attend. It's in the city." He said.

"Of course. When and where?" I asked.

"Next Friday. It's a black tie event, so I will shoot some money your way for you and Lucy to go shopping. Your mother and I will be back from Paris tomorrow."

"How is she?"

"Resting now."

"How was she?"

"Worried over you. It took a lot of convincing Marie to get her to leave."

That was an understatement. Marie Emma McGarden Conbolt had always been afraid something would happen. When she married Macao, she settled down some, yet I felt like she always knew everything about me, especially in these last few years. Even then, I loved her. She was my only living parent, and the closest thing I had to my father was my uncle. "I know. I'll call her later today. I kinda wanted her to relax."

He chuckled. "We relaxed plenty."

"TMI."

"Anyways, My colleague's son will be at the event. I think it might be nice to meet him, only if ya want. He is a good kid. He is excited to meet you." Macao replied with a hint of a smirk in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Last chance, Macao. I'm only doing a lunch date with him for a date to the event."

"You won't regret it."

"Oh, I referenced your company today in a meeting. I might have details to shoot your way later." I informed. He wished me well before texting me the details of my new blind date.

"I find it loving how Macao cares for you like that." Lucy said softly. I grinned.

"He's been good to my mom and I. To be honest, He has always been like my dad in my heart. Anyways, I got a blind date Saturday. I was thinking casual, but not too casual."

"Oh, maybe try that new French restaurant just opened apparently. Try it." She said with a ghostly smile. I nodded and shot an intro text the man, whose name was Bora. Lucy and I wrapped up lunch before we got back to our jobs. Lucy worked as a modeling assistant, possibly soon to be model, up the street. Her hours were much more flexible than mine.

Work went by with a breeze. I had no problems as I relaxed and finished the day with a bang. I left the building feeling productive as I took a taxi home instead of the train. I knew my stepdad preferred I take one of his drivers, but I wanted to start living on my own. Lucy and I decided not to drive for the sake of crazy traffic. Lucy, of course, beat me home by a few minutes. We spent the night chatting about my upcoming schedule and her new sexy boss, Natsu Dragneel.

"He sounds like a big kid."

"He acts like one. I swear anytime someone suggests me to model, he is literally the first one there. I don't know why I am attracted to such a fool. It's like he doesn't even know it. We have a lunch date Sunday." She said dreamily.

"Look at you." I nudged her. She blushed and stood up. Lucy being committed to anything past a Netflix show was legit. I hoped this Natsu guy was worth it.

"I'm going to sleep. Have fun tomorrow. Ooh, I was thinking about maybe some late night clubbing."

"Sure thing. Sleep in Saturday before my date?" I agreed. Lucy nodded and we went our separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, Here goes Chapter 2! I got some grief about the abrupt ending of my previous story. I was personally just ready to get it finished. I'll work on a few ideas for that one to add, so please review what ya'll want in IWLYG. Expect the next chapter for this story prolly next weekend. This will be a longer story and I'm excited to be publishing this! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Men In My Life!

**Levy - Three**

My Friday was going great. No Redfox around to ruin my thought process. My lunch with my coworkers was eventful. I was enjoying my gummy worms, that Droy gave to me, as I walked down the block to my job. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Levy? Baby I was so worried about you!" Marie exclaimed.

I sighed. "Hi mom. I completely forgot to call you. When did you get back?" I asked.

"We landed a few hours ago. Have you traveled much so far?" I rolled my eyes. She was always asking me about my whereabouts.

"I'm fine. And I've only been to a few restaurants and such. Did Macao tell you about Bora?"

"Yes! I think you'll love him. He's a very charming man." A rich man.

"So I've heard."

"I hope you are excited. He plans to take you around some of the nicer parts of Chicago. Well, not as dangerous, per say."

"Don't ruin it for me."

"What were you doing in Arlington Heights?" She asked in that curious tone. I frowned.

"Do you have someone trailing me?" I raised my voice as I looked around for one of my stepdad's drivers. The street was too busy.

"Hi, Levy." Macao's voice came on the line. He sounded stressed.

"How did she know where I was?" I snapped. He sighed.

"Tracking your phone."

I felt a stormy anger rocket through me. I wanted to break the phone.

"Thanks for telling me. Now I have to buy a new one."

"Don't act like that. She is still very upset about what happened. She wants to protect you."

"From what? I've let it go! She should too!"

"She still feels like she let you down."

"You are spoiling her and she's thinks it's okay. Time to lean her towards her own lane. This needs to stop." I grumbled.

"I'm working things out. Push come to shove, you can be escorted anywhere outside of Chicago through Sebastian." He was the army guy that used to drive me around in high school and the beginning of college. I'm not surprised Macao kept him.

"I'm a grown woman." I grumbled.

"Yes but she thinks that you are still doing immature things like club hopping with Lucy—"

"You told her!" I exclaimed. No one heard me in the bustling crowd.

"I didn't have a choice. I wasn't gonna lie to her."

"This is what makes me not want to tell you anything anymore. I'm at work now, so I'll talk to you later. You need to put a lid on your wife." I breathed. He would if he could.

"I just don't want her upset, but I'll try. See ya soon, Levs." I hung up and was instantly pissed. I was ahead of everyone since they stayed back to talk a little while longer, so I walked into the building and headed for the vacant elevator. I stress-ate more of my candy, trying to calm down.

I felt an electric charge in the air and I instantly knew my day was gonna keep on spiraling.

Gajeel Redfox wore an all black three piece suit with a tie that matched his eyes. His silk shirt was as dark as his raven hair. He was staring at me as several men stood in front of him with their backs to me, speaking to him. His eyes locked on my frown and he straightened.

"I'll be just a minute." He said to them. I rushed to the elevators at this point.

"Hold it, Levy." His voice was overpowering. He was a man with such animal prowess that left my gut curling. I wanted to crawl to him like a lost dog as emotions flowed through me. I settled for freezing as he caught my elbow. He pulled me onto an elevator. _Stay strong_.

"Mr. Redfox." I mumbled. I watched as he pressed the top floor and my floor.

"I thought I told you to call me Gajeel." His voice was closer. I could feel air brushing my ear. The air between us felt like it was resonating from his very presence. Why did me of all people have to catch his attention right now? I didn't need another male ticking me off by ruining my day.

"Don't care right now." He grasped my chin gently, touching my lips with his thumb.

"You're upset. What's wrong?"

I didn't want his gentleness. I was utterly pissed with men in my life and I suddenly wanted to take it out on him. I wanted to push him away and pull his hair at the same time. My temper got the best of me.

"You."

He raised a hotly pierced brow. "Me?"

I straightened up and glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for you right now, Mr. Redfox."

He hid a stupid smirk. "I can get you in the mood, Little Levy."

The doors opened at the eleventh floor and I darted to exit. I could go up one flight of stairs.

"Hold up, Levy. We need to talk." He grabbed me by my elbow. A group took our elevator while we waited for the next one.

"Talk." I said. He pulled me behind him and halted the next elevator that came for us with a black key card looking thing. Once inside, he faced me. We were alone. Uh oh.

"You are still upset and we haven't discussed why." he started and stepped closer.

"Don't act interested in me. I'm certainly not interested in you." I needed him to back away.

"I am a man that gets what he wants one way or another. Don't be foolish. Do you really think a few words like that will stop me from advancing towards you?" He growled in my ear. I kept my eyes off of him. One of his hands reached up to stroke my chin again.

"You sound like a pampered crybaby. I'm not looking for anything at this point, so there is nothing to share. So what you're attractive? Doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything about it."

"Attraction isn't the right word for what is between us." He stayed in my personal space. I tried my best to stay calm.

"I see air." I bit out. He rolled his eyes.

"Levy…"

"Here's a tip. I'd rather _know_ who I am fucking around with rather than just doing a complete stranger."

His eyes darkened. "I don't have the means nor the time to date."

"That makes the two of us. Glad we got that settled. I have work to do. I'm sure you do too." I reached for his black card, but he grabbed my hand. My eyes widened as he took the tip of my index finger into his mouth, licking off sugar.

"You and sweets make a dangerous combination."

I felt heat flush my skin again. He nipped my finger tip and leaned in close. His red eyes were all I saw. His lips curved into a sexy smirk.

"Romance isn't my specialty, but finding thousands of ways to make you come are. Lemme show you." Surprise froze my body as need instantly melted it. He grasped my hip as my legs shook slightly at the deep, promising tone in his voice. Holy shit.

"I'm guessing any other girl would drop their panties after hearing that line." I shakily dismissed him.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. I shivered.

"Doesn't matter. Not interested."

"No lies, Levy. Never lie." His eyes darkened again.

"Are we done? I have work." I breathed. His scent was manly and heavy, filling my senses.

"The faster we work this out, the faster we both get back to our jobs." He grumbled while unbuttoning his vest. I blushed openly.

"And what are we working out?"

"Your denial. I need to know what I have to do to get you beneath me. You don't want to date, but recognize that we both are attracted to each other. What do you want from me? Seduction? Attention? Believe me, you got it." I sucked in a breath when the hand on my back went lower then to the side. His hand rested at my hip.

"This is a major turnoff. Sex isn't supposed to be planned like some major deal. It's a respectful and personal kind of thing." I mumbled, trying to shake off the buzz of his hands. Gajeel smirked.

"Plans this weekend?"

"Taken."

"By whom?" His voice dropped again. I looked up into his wine red eyes and saw the blazing lust there.

"None of your business." I snapped. He shifted his massive body as he placed his hands on either sides of my head. I turned away.

"I don't bite Levy. Not unless you want me to." His mouth brushed behind my ear. I could feel his sharp teeth grazing the soft skin there. I pushed against his stone chest and he inched away to stare me down.

"I find your whole idea and approach to this rude and inconsiderate." Yet increasingly a hot turn on. The way he moved around my body felt needed and natural.

"I've told you before. You don't seem to be the type to taking on bull shit." He reminded me.

"I'd rather be seen as more than an inflatable fuck doll." I snapped at him.

His pierced eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, then."

"Are we done?" I rushed exasperated.

"We'll never be done." His voice deepened.

I turned to face the wall, knowing I couldn't face him anymore. My will was breaking. I gripped the railing with both hands when his body became flush with mine. I became more aware of the large bulge pressed up against my lower back and ass. I bit back the whorish moan that threatened to reveal itself.

"Feel that? No woman has ever done this to me so wildly. A mere glance and I knew I had to have you. Let me." He growled.

"Go find some willing girl to play with, fuck her until you pass out, then you should be over it by then." I said. His snarl shook me to my bones.

"Don't insult me again, Levy." Gajeel kissed my neck after placing a light nip.

His dark tone did more than warn me. My blood burned, craving this dark and dangerous man. I clenched my eyes shut tight, trying hard to smother my fiery lust that built with each kiss he teased onto my neck.

"Kiss me, Levy. At least give me that." He said, his strong hands turning me. I was almost fading for breath as he towered me, his dark hair falling past his shoulders.

"No." I murmured. He raised a hand to my back and pressed me against him so I felt his hard and impressive erection against my stomach. His other hand went to the back of my neck.

"Kiss me." His grip tightened gently. I shook with emotions and gave up.

My hands found his collar as his mouth sealed over mine. My purse slid from my shoulder to the floor as he took my mouth with a such a deep softness, I crumbled. He tasted of coffee and peppermints, and his overwhelming scent filled my senses. I clutched his shirt in my hands as he moved a hand to touch the exposed skin of my stomach, carefully moving my shirt up. Gasping into his mouth, his tongue slid in, tasting me in teasing licks.

With one of his hands brushing the side of my breasts, I groaned into him, and he growled in response. The hand on my waist moved down to press in between my skirt, no doubt feeling my soaked underwear. He lifted me and held me between the elevator wall and his body, pressing his hips into mine, making us both moan into our heavy kiss.

A loud shrill broke us apart, us both gasping and staring wide eyed. It was his phone. He checked it and growled. Sliding it back into his pocket, he ran his hands through his tousled mane.

"God damn it. In a fucking elevator!" His cheeks were flushed red with lust and anger.

I gasped for breath, feeling embarrassed and idiotic. I had just broke my own rule. Don't fuck with Gajeel Redfox. I fixed my skirt as Gajeel came back to me with a stony gaze. He yanked my shirt back down and adjusted it.

I swatted at his hands as they moved to my skirt. "Don't touch me."

"Be quiet. Fix your hair." His tone wasn't nearly as cold as his face, but there was a thick lust that matched that of his eyes. He stepped back and started the elevator. We both took a moment to calm down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching my arm softly.

I was aroused, embarrassed, and angry. Those definitely didn't mix well on me.

"How do I look, Gajeel?" I snapped at him. His jaw tightened.

"Fucking beautiful. Like you want to be fucked. Perfectly ready. So much that I'm tempted to take you to my office and lick you till you lose your voice screaming my name." He growled.

I chuckled. "Not surprised to hear you're still flirty."

The elevator approached my floor quickly. He handed me my forgotten bag.

"I will pick you up after work. Say 5?"

"Monday. Lunch." I shot back. It was a limited time. He chuckled an irregular sound before touching my cheek. The elevator doors dinged, letting me off.

"It is only a matter of time, Ms. McGarden. We will happen." He called after me. I rushed to my desk. A few people glanced at my blushing face, but I seemed to get away with it. Besides, they missed the real show.

"Hey, Levy. How was work?" Lucy asked while watching some show on the TV.

I wanted to be honest and tell her that I was felt up in the elevator. And that it was by an incredibly sexy man.

"Long. Just long."

"Oooooh. Take a seat." She muted her show and turned back to me. I plopped down, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Speak, Levy." Lucy giggled while playing with my hair.

"Gajeel wants to fuck. And it's hard to deny him. He so straightforward. I tried nipping it in the bud, but it ended with us talking about boundaries and crap." I told her the whole elevator story.

"This man is a God. Was he big?" Lucy stroked her chin.

"Yes, but not helping, Lu. And to make matters worse, we are to meet up on Monday for Lunch."

"Stand him up."

"He doesn't exactly look like a man to take that."

"You're bending your will to hissed it is adding to his ego. Ya need to knock him down a few pegs. Try not to think about him so much."

"I'll try. I feel like a teenager all over again." I whined. Lucy held back her giggles.

"Gajeel seems preoccupied with you. If he ain't serious about you, he will grow tired."

"And say he is serious. How do I handle that?"

"I would tap that." She said blankly. I swatted her flat stomach and she shrugged.

"Tomorrow I want to find hot guys to dance with and get drunk so I will wake up late. I don't feel like bringing any guys home." I breathed while standing.

"Well, I picked up your outfit for tomorrow. It's in your bedroom on the dresser. And no promises about bringing anyone home. And Marie called."

"I figured." I pecked her cheek before I went to find some solace. I was in my bathtub when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Are you proud about bombarding my fucking thoughts?" I rumbling voice growled out.

"Gajeel?" I said confused.

"I'm incredibly hard right now thinking about you. I can still taste you, see you, feel your warm body against mine. I have been hard since. Imagine me walking around my fucking building with a hard on." His ragged voice growled into the phone. I could easily imagine it.

I was utterly shellshocked. The raspy voice warmed my skin and the deep undertone made my private parts ache. He had the perfect sex phone voice. I shook my head as he continued.

"My thoughts were wild today because of you. I couldn't focus at all. Lily thinks I'm fucking sick."

"Sick?"

"I haven't been sick in years. You're driving me crazy."

"You have a very clever way with words."

"And my mouth. You should let me show you."

"Have you found some bimbo to start your weekend?" I changed the subject. I was tempted to touch myself at the sound of his deep voice, but I held back. Not that I am worried he would care.

"No. I'm currently too occupied with finding ways to deal with an have me by the damn neck, Levy. State your demands."

"Oh, I got one. Maybe just leave me alone. How did you get my number?"

"I own both the buildings you stay and work, Levy. I can get whatever I want." His second sentence came out aggressively, almost more like a threat than a promise. My body shook with expectations.

"Just because you tried to seduce me in the elevator doesn't change anything."

"Something was crackling between us when I kissed you."

"It doesn't mean anything to me."

"What did I tell you about lying?" He snapped.

"Gajeel, I would rather enjoy my weekend than worry about you and your primal desires."

"You are already looking forward to seeing me again, Levy. We are attracted to each other and we know it. Why stop what is destined to happen?" Gajeel growled. I closed my eyes. The water around me sloshed as I stood up. I was too aroused.

"You have a rather sexy phone voice Gajeel, but I have an emergency date with my B.O.B." I teased.

I smirked as I heard him suck in a tight breath. There was a creak of a chair on his end. I laid wrapped in a towel on my bed at this point.

"You want to break me down, Levy. What do I have to do to talk you into an adventurous night with you, me, and your B.O.B?" Gajeel growled.

"Not gonna happen. Me and B.O.B have been together a while now. It's a mutual relationship, something you don't do. And when I'm finished, I know who has really been used. Good night, Gajeel." I hung up. My head thudded in the pillows as I took a slow breath. This game with him was exhilarating.

* * *

A/N: S/o to everyone who've been leaving me reviews and encouraging me to continue writing! It's always awesome to hear from you guys! I've decided to stick to **weekly updates.** I will not have an upload next saturday, so I'll post the next chapter on **WEDNESDAY**.


	4. Chapter 4 - Out Of Control

**Levy - Four**

I fell in tune with the pulsing beat coming from inside the club. Lucy straightened the strap to her dress as she held a pair of heels I knew she wouldn't wear. She confidently walked past the line of complaining party seekers to the bouncer and began doing what she does best. Flirting.

"I can't just let ya in yet." The burly man said. He didn't sound nearly as mean as he did to a group he rejected ahead of us. His eyes glanced to my hair, which wasn't very surprising. Blue hair wasn't a common thing.

"Of course you can. I assure you, just two harmless women who want to have a few drinks and dance. We could really use the release." Lucy made that starry eyed pout. The man frowned before he grimaced. He glanced behind him.

"Okay. Enjoy ya night. And buy the special!" He shouted as he let us into the hot and rockin' building. His eyes lingered on me longer as I showed my ID. Lucy sneaked a kiss to his cheeks before he choked slightly and turned back.

"You are the devil." I teased my best friend. She shrugged.

"It's a gift. Let's get a booth and bait watch." Lucy and I sat off to the side and watched people dance. I tugged my black dress down slightly, feeling bare. Once I had liquor in my system, I wouldn't be self conscious anymore.

"No take-homes, right?"

A nagging feeling crawled over me. I wanted desperately to get over this… feeling. And the only man I needed to help with it wasn't around.

"You got it."

It only took a few minutes before to attractive men came to us. Lucy pressed a kiss to my cheek, teasing the already. heated men.

"You ladies up for a dance?" One blue eyed male asked. He quirked a blonde eyebrow. I went to stand, but a buzzing hand appeared on my shoulder.

"This one is taken."

Everyone froze as I turned to see Gajeel smirking dangerously behind me. Lucy yelped as she stood up. Gajeel held a hand out to her. "Miss Heartfilia. Gajeel Redfox."

"Call me Lucy. Levy had quite some things to say about you." Lucy shot me a look. I growled.

"Did she now?" Gajeel stood in front of me with a mixed gaze. I wish I could swallow my blush. Lucy set her heels down.

"I'm gonna go dance with these two lovely guys. You two enjoy." She gave that charismatic smile as she offered her hands to the two men. They pulled her with flirty smirks.

"Lu—" I started before she disappeared with the two men in the thumping crowd. I nearly crawled away from Gajeel as he sat down next to me. I couldn't move far because the seat wasn't large enough.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked while stroking just my knee. I pulled away from his distracting touch. He wore an expensive watch on his wrist with a pair of dark blue denim washed jeans, boots, a black pressed button up, and a jacket to go with it.

"You look so… different. I like it." I said aloud, dismissing his question. Gajeel shrugged.

"Is it the shirt?" Gajeel trapped me as his hand found my knee again.

"What if I said it was the jeans?"

"I would buy more and wear them everyday." Gajeel pulled me closer so our knees knocked gently. His piercing eyes carefully glanced over me before they rested on my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ordered. He raised a pierced brow.

"I asked you that first."

"It's a club. What else do you do here?"

"I didn't take you for a club hopper, Shrimp."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. He laughed that irregular sound, surprisingly warming my body.

"Club hopper or Shrimp?"

"Both."

"What would you like for me to call you?" He pressed while lightly touching my jaw. I turned away quickly and gestured to a waiter and ordered a heavy drink. I needed a way to keep my head screwed on right. Every little touch sparked and added to the fire building inside of me. I wanted him so badly, and even though we were so close, he felt so out of reach.

"And for you, Mr. Redfox?"

Gajeel stroked my chin, making me face him. "Regular. On rocks."

"Of course." The male waiter bustled off. I frowned and turned away from him.

"What is it now?" Gajeel asked as he leaned close and kissed my ear. I shook my head.

"Come here often, Mr. Redfox?" I said with more bite than I thought. Gajeel chuckled again.

"I own this place, Levy." He pressed his lips to my temple. I shivered. I was too overwhelmed by him. Even women and men walking past us gave him second glance, not recognizing the mogul and seeing him as a hot playboy flirting. Gajeel Redfox meant that all eyes eyes were on him. He had that strong of an arua.

"Although, I do like how feisty you get when you are jealous. Do you think I go on the prowl?" He breathed me in.

"No. Not when every girl you look at kisses your feet." I mumbled. Gajeel growled and gripped my knee.

"I will have you know that the public isn't always correct about me." He started. My wild emotions flared.

"So you aren't a sex driven man? Yet you openly tell me you want to fuck, and basically won't stop bothering me until you do? Then you basically harass me in an elevator? Screw you, Gajeel." I stood up. I placed my hand on the water glass to leave, but Gajeel pulled me back, tilted my head up, and kissed me.

He smelled unearthly. His lips, that looked so rough, felt almost as soft as mine as he kissed me. I gasped in shock at the buzzing that pulsed around my body. I tried to lean back, but my body was pressed against the glass wall so tight it became hard to breath fresh air. There was only Gajeel. This wasn't like our kiss in the elevator.

This kiss was hot and lustful, our bodies full on grinding for contact. He moved his hands to my hips and raised me to his level. Gajeel used my gasp to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I groaned as he attacked me with long, prodding licks. He tasted sweet, like minty peppermints. I jerked slightly when he raised his hands so they pushed the bottom of my dress higher up my thighs.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are? Watching your beautiful ass sway away from me? The catch is worth the chase." His mouth crept to my chin then down to my neck. He sucked on the skin, leaving me gasping.

"Don't tell me no anymore." He pressed his body against mine. I moved my hands to his hair, pulling his face back up to mine. Our tongues clashed as I forgot my foundation and reason. I had the man who has been clouding my mind since we first met in my grasp, kissing me and touching me. I would be a fool to push him away. He was too addictive.

"Gajeel." I breathed his name. He pressed his jean covered erection in between my legs. I groaned again, rolling my hips over his. It brought silenced moans from us both.

"My office is upstairs. We can escape there." He whispered in my ear.

Reality snapped back to me. I jerked away from his embrace, slipping by the glass until I was in the clear. I yanked my dress down and mused my hair. He gripped my waist, stopping me by holding me against him.

"Woah there. Levy, what is it?" He kissed my neck. I caught my breath.

"I need to go."

"When I said escape, I didn't mean fuck. Come with me."

"I can't. Why are you here?" I turned and looked at him. He shrugged and tried to touch my hips. I stepped back as our drinks came. I grabbed the glass from the waiter and downed my drink quickly. The burn was fine. It grounded me to Earth, not Gajeel.

"Because you are." He said roughly. I ran a hand through my hair. He sighed. "Shrimp. Come upstairs with me."

I shook my head, frowning at his nickname. "Not with you. You are dangerous to be alone with. Even for a second."

He grinned. "I have recently thought something similar about a certain bluenette. I am here because the bouncer messaged me that you came in with a friend. Your name is on a list of names allowed to enter any of my clubs. He caught it. Now, I am here. You wanted to look for somebody to ease your tension, I'm right here for you." His voice rumbled near my ear. I wanted him to take me upstairs quickly, but my trembling body stalled.

"I came to enjoy the night with Lucy." I said. He nuzzled my chin and stepped in from of me. One of his large hands gripped my waist, urging me against his frame, not that it took much work. His hard body slightly grinded against mine as he lightly bit my neck, grounding me to him. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the physical and visible attention I was getting from Gajeel. He had secluded us into a small little world. Christ, he was hot.

"I want to speak to you. Can we go upstairs? I won't do anything you don't want." I somehow trusted him with a stiff nod. My mind was in a buzz as we left the couch. Gajeel kissed my hand as he pulled me behind him up the stairs to a curtain covered room. There was a dimmed glass that blocked out noise as Gajeel closed the thick wooden door. The room was dimly lit. The sounds from downstairs became faint. I shifted around uncomfortable until Gajeel seemed to notice and beckoned me to come to him.

He rested casually on his large wooden desk. It was mostly cleared, aside from the few stray papers and an expensive computer. I walked to him timidly, and nearly squeaked when he tugged me the rest of the way. Gajeel placed his hand on my hips, pulling us together.

"You don't have to be scared of me." He purred sexily as he moved his hands over my hips to my thighs. I sucked in a tight breath feeling his skin touch mine.

"Focus, Gajeel." I spoke to the both of us really.

"Shit, it's so hard. You're so beautiful." He growled. I couldn't hide my blush.

"You wanted to talk." I said while running my fingers through his hair.

"I have given some thought to our last conversation. I want a shot with you." He said straight out. I blanched as he sat still looking deadly serious.

"Gajeel, you don't know a thing about me. And I'm not looking for a relationship." His lip pulled into a smirk.

"You gotta see that anytime I seek time with you, you pointedly avoid me, which makes things like talking harder."

"Not when you only want to talk about sex."

"Okay, I admit I was in the wrong. Tell me how I can push past that." That hot business tone started to take its toll on me. My body warmed further were his hands moved.

"Leave me alone after tonight is a good start."

"What the hell are you doing with Bora? He is listed as your companion on my fundraiser party. You're stepfather has you both on his invite request. Want to explain that?" He looked mildly angry. I look at my hands on his shoulders. My confidence felt minuscule to his powerful presence.

"My stepdad set us up. Friendly. My stepdad likes having me at his parties, so he arranges dates."

"Cancel and come with me." He pressed. I almost whiplashed.

"No. What you want is temporary." I bit out. This seemed to piss him off further.

"I don't see you as temporary anymore. Stop thinking that I always think with my dick." I scoffed.

"Remember our first conversation?" I snapped. His hands tightened on my hips.

"I don't have a filter. And you drive me crazy. I had never envisioned myself spending time with a woman outside of fucking since I met you. What I said before was wrong." His voice was serious and deep. I couldn't look into his red orbs, knowing I would give in quickly.

"Good to know. Do you even have any female friends?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I do."

"I bet it isn't many and you push them away."

He chuckled. "Stupid bet. Most of my lady friends are married."

My body shivered at his chuckle. The liquor certainly had me buzzing now. His touch was electrifying and casual at the same time.

"Let me take you out tomorrow. A casual day." The thought was too appealing. I was tempted to.

"I'm going out on a lunch date with Bora." I mumbled truthfully. This nearly had Gajeel reeling.

"Call and say you're sick."

"I can't."

"Levy, forget him. You don't want him." I knew that.

I arched an eyebrow. "And it's you I want?"

"Yes." He grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sexual attraction doesn't mean I have to be with you." My words deepened his frown, which didn't look good on him.

"You seem set on denying yourself of both needs and wants. My biggest challenge yet. You are out of control, woman."

"I don't know you like that yet. I need us to be casual first before we go public." Gajeel peeked up at this.

"Casual?"

"When we spend time together not actively fucking. Like date nights or lunch dates or even a movie." I explained. Gajeel pursed his lips.

"So I show you that I'm not a complete asshole, and I can exclusively date ya?" He asked straightforward. I choked on air.

"Christ, Gajeel. It's nature to get to know one another before dating. I don't know anything about you."

"You don't know anything about Bora."

"Bora is different. I'm not dating him nor am I trying. He is strictly about the dinner. I need a good looking date."

"Me." He said nonchalantly.

"You just never quit." I shook my head.

He grasped my arms gently, pulling me close and pecking my chin. "I can be possessive. I won't mind shutting down the dinner, Levy. You push me to such limits."

"You can't do that. This would be great advertising for all of the companies attending the dinner, including my stepdad's…and yours!" I exclaimed. Gajeel buried his face in my neck.

"Fine, but I'm begging. Don't go with him and come with me."

"That's not fair, Gajeel." I whined.

"I'm a handful, Levy. And so are you. Kiss me again." His voice became rugged as he pulled me back to him. My skin was flushed by his demand. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed him this time as Gajeel dragged his hands to my back. I was getting bothered by his touch. It was addictive. It was his lips that slid open, allowing me entrance. I almost rolled my eyes at his manly taste and the movements of his wicked tongue. I wasn't exactly a kissing pro, but Gajeel made me feel like one.

"I be damned if I can't get that." He breathed. I nodded and pushed his hair back. He looked up at me and didn't move as I carefully traced his face.

His piercing were a sight to see. They were intricately placed in a way that made him almost look dangerous. The look in his red eyes, however, showed me that he would never hurt me. Not in the way I'm sure he made others feel.

"You're beautiful. Handsome. An eyeful." I mumbled.

"Let me be yours." He growled. I let out a shaky breath.

"I should go."

"You should stay. Here. With me." He kissed my jaw. I forced myself away from him.

"Goodbye, Mr. Redfox." I started for the door, feeling my body vibrating and heating from his touch.

"Wait a second. Levy, stop." Gajeel chased after me, grabbing me from around my waist. He kissed me again, but harder this time. Our tongues clashed in an angry fight, a fight I was losing. I ended up falling into him again, losing myself in this uphill battle.

"Give me control. I will take care of you." Gajeel panted against my mouth.

"Stop this. I don't need you. I just… I need to rest. It was a mistake coming here." I sighed. Gajeel growled animalistically.

"We aren't a mistake. We will happen." I couldn't shake the promise in his tone.

"I need to find Lucy." I said. He released me, but a smirk spread across his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow evening, Levy. Expect a phone call."

"No, you won't." I retorted while leaving his office. I spotted Lucy from the staircase and darted to catch her. She was sweaty and was still dancing with the other guys. They gave me a grin before sliding away.

"Hey, Little Blue. Already done?" She asked with a bright smile. I grabbed her wrist, searched to find her heels, and pulled her outside. I scanned for a taxi before a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Mr. Redfox would like for me to escort you home?" A tall man said to us. I eyed him before glancing to the club.

"Thanks, sir. But I think we could find our own way back."

"Mr. Redfox insists, Ms. McGarden." The older man pressed. I deflated as Lucy dragged us behind him.

Needless to say, we were back in our apartment sharing a bath in less than an hour. I groaned as Lucy watched me.

"What happened?"

"It is more like what _didn't_ happen. That man is infuriating."

"Oh, really. I take it you guys almost did the deed?"

"Not even. He wants to act all gentleman-like and try to actually date me. I don't have anymore will power. He could be bad for me, Luce. I don't know what to do anymore. He wants us to go out tomorrow. He wants me to ditch Bora and be with him."

"I'd say you go out to lunch and have a marvelous time with Bora, then stand Gajeel up."

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. If he wants you for you, then he will come chasing. And if he does, he has me to go through. He might be serious about you." She stroked her chin.

"I can't help but think about him like a one night stand."

"Then treat him before he does you. Don't let him kick you to the curb."

"I understand, I guess." I breathed. I tilted my head back as I relaxed in the hot water.

"Say, Levy. Are you well?" Bora asked kindly. I shrugged.

"Late night with my bestie is all. Where are we going for lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe an Islander sandwich restaurant then a walk around downtown. Macao told me you hadn't been around Chicago yet. I thought I would show you some cool stuff. Anything you are interested in?"

"I heard there were murals somewhere around here." I said as I sat in the passenger seat.

"How about we pick up the sandwiches and walk around?"

"That works." I had on decent walking shoes.

Bora was an attractive guy. He was both extravagent and calm. It felt more like talking to an old friend than a lunch date. We picked up our food before we went to Pilsen, Chicago. And I had a great time.

"This looks so beautiful!" I exclaimed. I reached a hand out and stroked the paint on the building. Everywhere I looked, there were murals all around. I wanted to sit and study each one, and learn about the history and story of each painting.

"I would have never guessed you liked this stuff. My friend helps run the Museum of Mexican Art somewhere around here. We should go."

"Not today. I wanna save that experience. I'm the complete opposite of Macao, if ya haven't noticed." I chuckled.

"Smart?" He joked. I laughed, actually enjoying myself.

"I'm such a nerd. I'm trying to clear my schedule just so I can spend a weekend exploring the Museum of Science and Industry. I have always wanted to go."

"There are tons of exhibits to see. You have the Planetarium and Shedd Aquarium also. We should go sometime."

"I would like that. Hey, do you know what this says?" I pointed to the the writing that was in a different language. It looked vaguely familiar, but the cursive tripped me out. I would have to start translating again as to not lose the talent.

"It's says, 'No weapons formed against us will prosper.' Gun violence is a serious thing around Chicago and Chicagoland. You should be careful." Bora said seriously. I nodded and stroked the image of a brown skinned man yelling the words. It really was beautiful.

"Let's look at a few more before we head back."

That we did. We talked to each other comfortably and calmly. I learned more about Chicago with every mural we walked past. Bora was simply a kind gentleman and he was very charming.

"We should do this again soon. I had a great time with you." Bora said while escorting me to our ride. I smiled at him.

"I'll call you later. We can link up and see the Shedd Aquarium with a few friends?"

"Absolutely. I was thinking, would you be —"

"Ms. McGarden?"

I was about to step into the car when I turned and saw the same driver from last night. He was calm, and much shorter than I thought. He looked strong though.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Mr. Redfox asked me to deliver this to you. Have a nice afternoon. You too, Mr. Bora."

"You too, pal." The man dropped a small white box in my hand before he strode away. Bora raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a coworker. Let's go."

"Sure." He said indifferently. I gripped the white box.

"What were you saying?" I asked after we settled into the car.

"Nothing." Bora said while glancing out of his window.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, there goes another. I peep the love and support, so keep it coming! I have decided to **Continue** **updating** on **Saturdays** starting next week, so ya'll know there isn't a drought when I don't update for a little over a week. It'll be a wait, but I'll make next chapter sooo worth it! S/o to everyone who reads and/or reviews! As always, PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5 - Too Much

**Levy - Five**

"Levy, I think this is a lot." Lu said wide eyed.

"You think so! Luce, imagine how expensive this must be. I can't wear this!" I held up the necklace and looked at it wide eyed.

It was made of silver and diamonds, and it hung low, but it fit perfectly on me. The sparkle no doubt challenged the light in my eyes and I couldn't lie about it. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. And I had seen many.

"You are definitely going on the date with him." Lucy deadpanned.

"I'm scared the slightest tug would break it." I stroked it gently as to not smudge it. Lucy disappeared.

"No way. I don't have anything to wear with this!" I panicked. After changing into a long sleeved black rugby shirt for sleep, I grabbed my phone as Lucy came into my room with her laptop. She was searching whatever the hell this was while I called that infuriating man.

"Levy." Gajeel answered.

"Gajeel, what the hell is this?!" I nearly screamed, exasperated. I headed to the living room to let Lucy focus.

"Open your front door. I'm coming up."

My mind blanked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can't be out tonight, so I'm coming over." He said slowly.

"Oh." I said. He chuckled as he hung up. Lucy strolled in wearing dark washed jean shorts and her favorite pink jacket and shoes. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Natsu just texted me. We are going to the harbor. I can finish researching tomorrow. Are you okay?" She asked while grabbing her keys.

"He's—" As if on cue, knocking came from the door. I looked at her before answering it.

I was immediately met with a wide, firm chest. And a dark red sweater.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Lucy greeted him with a handshake. A grin tugged at his lips evilly.

"Bad traffic. And it's gonna thunderstorm tonight. A big one. I didn't want to go out in the rain." He slide me a glance, his eyes lingering on my exposed thighs. I pondered his words.

"I'll have to tell Natsu. We should do something else then." Lucy sighed with a girly sigh. I grinned slightly at her. She was so extra.

"So you're the blonde he is always talking about? Just know you make him a fucking sap sometimes. He is kinda my godbrother." Gajeel grumbled. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me. Lucy smiled a cocky smile before looking to me.

"Will you be okay?" She asked, knowing my history with thunderstorms.

"Yeah. Go have fun." I pulled a smile on and walked Lucy to the door. She pecked my cheek before waving to Gajeel then leaving. I closed and locked the door.

"How did you find out where we live?" I asked as the door lock clicked. He smirked slyly. He rushed me and pushed me against the door, holding me to his chest as he pressed his forehead against mine. I could feel every inch of muscle that was covered. His arms trapped me, and with every breath he took, I could see muscles twitching slightly under the light, but surely expensive, fabric. The smile grew as my cheeks flushed.

"My driver recognized the building. Would you be surprised if I told you I own this building?" He retracted slowly and stepped out of his shoes before he pulled me with him to the couch.

"You must own all of Chicago." I breathed. He shrugged.

"Something like that. I am a very headstrong and tenacious person. 'No' ain't in my dictionary."

"I'm sure." I mumbled. His hand laced our fingers together before resting them on his thigh. His strong legs were covered in black jeans that made my mouth water. He was mouthwatering.

"Did you get the necklace?" Gajeel asked while resting his free arm behind my body. I felt so small next to him.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

"It's old. My mom's second favorite treasure."

"Why did you give that to me?" I was asking honestly because it would be too much of a hassle if he gave them took it from every girl he pursued and slept with. Even as a Bachelor.

"She always told me to give it to someone who means something to me. Ironically, before she passed, my pops had given it to her when she denied him and didn't wanna date him."

"What was her first favorite?" I asked.

"Her engagement and wedding ring." I froze slightly.

"This necklace means a lot to you. It's of high value, too. That's too much, Gajeel. I don't have anything to wear with it, and it is priceless—"

"I want you to wear it to the dinner, with me." He explained. I sighed, not wanting to argue with him.

"Gajeel, I don't even know if I want to go anymore. I actually had a nice time with Bora, and wouldn't mind an evening being friendly with him."

"Damn it, Levy. You just don't get it." He shook his head before leaning in to kiss my neck. I gulped.

"Get what?"

He sighed while leaning into me carefully. I closed my eyes. "You're mine."

"We just kissed. It doesn't make a difference." I breathed. I loved his lips on my neck.

"Stop lying to yourself. We are a thing, Levy. Admit it." He nipped at my chin. I turned towards him.

"Why me?" I asked as my resolve broke. He straightened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"All this trouble. I am a handful Gajeel. I have moments when I am irrational, I am sensitive with trust, I get jealous, and you make me crazy. Literally. Why would you want—"

"I want you, Levy. All of you and what comes with it. I want your time and attention and affection. I want it all. You need to stop thinking I am temporary. I never, _ever,_ thought I would want to give any woman that necklace. I mean it." His mouth brushed mine.

"You can't say those things to me." I gasped against his lips. He tilted his head to kiss my forehead.

"Why?" His normal rough voice was hoarse and soft at the same time. It sent a shivering sensation down my spine.

"Because I'm too mixed up. I was going to stand you up tonight. Because I didn't want to be the one kicked to the curb." I was honest. He chuckled.

"Too bad. I'm not going anywhere, Shrimp." I didn't have a chance to protest as his lips covered mine. I leaned into him, trusting he would catch me.

"I won't let you fall." He mumbled, as if he read my mind. I let my barriers crumbled to dust as Gajeel tilted his body over mine. One of his hands balanced his body while the other cradled my waist. I kissed him softly, enjoying the feel of his lips. My leg pushed into the cushion, cradling his strong waist between my hips. Our centers grazed each other. Instead of grabbing his hair, I dove my hands under his shirt and sweater, feeling his muscles contract and twitch. I bit Gajeel's lips, wanting more.

He growled, pushing our cores together. I jerked my hips, falling under his godly seduction. He leaned back and removed his sweater. I sat up quickly, pressing kisses into his hard, shirt covered chest and stomach, letting my hands roam his body. He took deep breaths, watching me. When he had enough of my teasing he yanked my sleeping shirt off, making me yelp.

I slept braless. I blushed deeply as he stared at my chest with a blank face. Even then, I saw the wild crave in his eyes as they fearlessly looked at my body. His hands snapped to keep mine from covering me.

"Don't feel nervous. Not with me. You are beautiful. Perfect for me. I was never into big chests, too much to worry about. If it makes things better, you're ass is the second best thing I like about you." He grinned while kissing up my flat stomach.

"What is your first?" I breathed wantonly, craving that his lips to hit something sensitive.

"Your eyes." He said before he kissed my breasts. I gasped, basking in the strange feeling of his cold piercings touching my body. I cried out as his sharp teeth sunk into my left breast.

I used my feet to run the length of his leg, trying to tug down his jeans.

"Not tonight. At least not that." He gripped one of my ankles in his hand, running his rough hand up to my thigh.

"I'm burning, Gajeel." I whined. My body was so hot in all of the _right_ places. Gajeel's eyes burned into my skin. I gripped the collar of his shirt.

"My self control only extends so far." He growled. I pulled him closer and stroked his chest.

"Then forget about it."

"You spent the entire time you knew me trying to gain some. I can't do this with you now. Not yet. You aren't ready." His eyes could have glowed with how hot they burned. My skin crawled in the best way.

"Not even a taste?" I licked his bottom lip, making a point. He groaned.

"God, Levy. I'm hard for you. Don't you know what you do to me? To beg me to fuck you?" He bit my tongue.

"Do something about it." I begged. I would be pissed if he left me like this. Bare. Heated. Horny.

"Damn you, Shrimp." He growled. He yanked off my shorts before he began pressing kisses down my middle. The track shorts I wore slid down my legs quickly.

"I wanted to pin you against the door and do this when I saw your legs so open and bare." He parted my legs and blew on my heated sex. I moaned.

"Yes." I hissed. I could see him pinning me against any wall or door and going down on me, using that slick tongue to pleasure me. He was about to do it now.

"I've been fantasizing the many orgasms I would give you, ya know. I want you to beg for me to let you come." He purred while licking my thighs. I jerked and laid my head back.

"Don't play with me." I bit out.

"I like this on you." He stroked the diamond anklet on my left ankle. It was a high school graduation gift from my mother. Gajeel growled. "I want you to wear it when I fuck you."

"Don't tease me." I rushed. His licks and kisses moved higher.

"Oh, but you want me to. You don't want it to be over quickly. I'm crossing a line doing this." He warned as he sucked on my soft skin. I exhaled, almost forgetting to breathe.

"Gajeel." I begged. He smirked before giving my womanhood one long lick. I jerked my hips. As if on cue, his mouth got to work as my fingers gripped his hair.

His tongue slid along my wet folds, tasting everything there, before he stuck his tongue as far in me as he could. I cried out as he smirked. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked me in all the while whirling his wicked tongue inside of me, stirring up my womanhood. I was losing it as he ravished me. I jumped as his hand came down hard on my ass.

"You taste so sweet. Why tease me with your body?" He growled while pushing a finger inside of me. I tensed and groaned as his tongue and teeth played with my little bundle of nerves. I gripped his hair tighter.

"I'm almost there." I gasped as he curled his finger. My legs shook before I cried out.

"Don't come." He demanded. It was too hard. Just as my peak came, Gajeel stopped. I breathed heavily.

"Don't leave me like this." I whined as he climbed up my body. He raised a wet hand to my face to show me my juices. I blushed harder. My scent was strong on his face.

"I made you blush."

"Sure did. You could do something else while you're at it." I said while pushing his fingers into his mouth, growing hornier after watching him grin evilly.

"Don't come, Levy." He repeated before his hand went back in between my legs. I closed my eyes, trying not to come. He pressed his free hand to my lower stomach as he shoved two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck. You're tight. When was the last time someone properly tended to your body?" He sucked on my neck. My body trembled.

"I've been... busy…"

He began moving his fingers slowly. The hand on my waist kept me from moving my lower body that was desperately trying to get more of him. "A while then. I will have to get you ready for me. You're too tight."

"Fuck." I cried.

"When the time comes, we are going to have amazing sex, Levy. Bare, primal, no boundaries. I'm going to own you, and you will own me. There will be nothing between us. But you already know about what I will do to you. What I _am_ doing to you." His fingers picked up their pace.

"Christ, okay. Just don't stop." He changed his hand movements, dragging me to the edge.

"Are you on birth control?" He panted. I arched into him, crying out a yes. He growled.

"Good. Because I'm going to prove I'm clean, then I'm going to cum in you. Multiple times. Until you beg me for more. Until you wake up later and feel full of me." His deep voice promised.

"Fuck, Gajeel."

I gripped his arm, wanting to bite into the muscle to silence myself. He was right. I was scandalized by him. Completely. And the same vice versa. I groaned as his thumb pressed down on my bundle. I just needed him to move his thumb so I could have my release. He stilled his hand.

"Look at me." He grumbled as he pulled away from my neck. My eyes were still shut tight.

"I can't. Gajeel, please move your fingers." I dug my nails into his shoulders as my body arched into his, wanting contact. Everything burned.

"Levy, _look at me._ " He pressed. I opened my eyes and gasped.

He was breathing heavily with a light sheen of sweat on the sides of his neck. He almost looked in pain as he stared me down with lustful red eyes. He pressed his erection next to where his fingers where and I nearly came. Even through jeans, I could feel him pulsing. He was stone hard. He was falling with me, even though I was just responding to his actions and touches.

"Just doing this to you is getting me off. I want you to look at me when you come. Come now." He ordered. His thumb moved in frantic circles before I came crashing down.

Looking at Gajeel while orgasming was different. I had never felt so connected and bare to a person before. It was natural yet new and warm. I felt my mind and body snap away from each other as I just saw the way he looked at me. He held my gaze as I crumbled in his arms. I could feel the tip of his erection in his jeans twitching. My head fell back and Gajeel's lips latched onto my neck. I gasped as he moved down, covering my spasming womanhood with his mouth.

"No, Gajeel. Too… much." I tried moving his head. His tongue forced me into a second, earth shattering orgasm. I cried his name out as I crumbled under his touch again. He held me down for a while before my breathing slowed. He straightened. I stayed limp.

"Where's your bathroom?" He said while sliding his sweater over me. I noted how he carefully slid my panties back on, placing kisses on my trembling legs and hips. My eyes closed.

"Right hall... to the left." I breathed. I was drained. I had never experienced anything so… this.

"I will be right back." I nodded. I heard him wash up, then I opened my eyes to see him strolling in with a wet spot on his jeans.

"Did you come just watching me?" I asked surprised. He grinned sexily.

"Does that bother you? I told you, looking at you makes me hard. Watching you lose it is better than any porn, handjob, or blowjob combined."

I blushed and stood slowly. He came to my aid as I took a shaky step.

"I have a pair of sweatpants that should fit you."

"The hell are you doing with those?" He asked with a frown. I grinned.

"My step dad left a few of his things… I don't let boys stay over like that." I mumbled. Gajeel deflated.

"Oh."

I found my step and walked to my bed. I kept a box of old stuff that wasn't mine and found them. I stood up and saw Gajeel looking at a picture of me and Lucy. We had been at the beach in LA and we were blowing kisses to the cameraman, who happened to be my uncle. I had a great time that day.

"You must be close to her."

"Meet her in group therapy when I was in middle school. She was suicidal and I had bad anxiety. We just clicked after a while." A long while. When I first tried speaking to her, Lucy had tried to hit on me, as a self destructive habit of hers. She didn't let people get close, so she either fucked them or fucked them off. I saw right through her nearly whorish advances and befriended her. We've been inseparable since.

"Do you trust me?" He asked abruptly.

"Sure. Why?"

"I know you tell Lucy a lot of what goes on between us. If I told you something, could I trust you to keep it between us only?" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are confessing to murder? Should I call the police?" I teased. He stared at me before pulling on an awkward grin.

"I'm gonna change. Go to the living room." He pecked my lips. I nodded. As I walked to the living room, I glanced back to see him unbuckling his belt.

"Gajeel, if you ever do wanna talk, you can trust me." I said to him. He nodded.

"Thank you, Shrimp."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

*Same Night*

"This is bull shit." He complained.

"No it's not. Just keep going."

"I don't wanna. I've always hated doing this. It's boring to me. I usually have other people do it for me. I pay 'em enough."

"Gajeel, I like your voice. Keep going." I stretched up to nuzzled his cheek. He huffed.

"The hell is this anyway?"

"The Martian Chronicles. It's a great book."

"Then you read it." He held the small book to me. I took it and laid my head on his chest. He dropped his hands to my lap.

" _Quietly she wished he might one day again spend as much time holding and touching her like a little harp as he did his incredible books…_ " I continued. I read until a soft rumble was felt under my head. I looked up and saw Gajeel was asleep. His beautiful red eyes were hidden and his soft lips were opened only slightly. I contemplated if he would be upset if I woke him. Probably not.

I bookmarked our page and set the book down. I twisted in his arm so my chest grazed his. I raised a hand as lightly touched his piercings above his eyes. I was careful as I stroked the cool metal. He took a slow breath before I began following the piercings down his nose to his chin. My free hand swept his hair aside to lightly touch the piercings in his ear. I was mesmerized by this man. He was amazing to look at.

I glanced to his lips. Carefully, I ducked my head to peck his bottom lip. I then kissed down his chin, tracing his piercings with my tongue.

"Ya might wanna be careful with that. I won't be held accountable for my actions." He rumbled. Too clouded to care, I raised my head and kissed him.

"You're blushing again, Shrimp." He said. I huffed.

"Shut up, Metal face." I retorted. He howled with laughter.

"Good one." He said as he tried to calm down. I was nice to see him so relaxed.

His phone rang and he glanced at it frowning.

"I have to take this." I pointed to the double doors.

"Balcony is that way. I need to call and check in with Luce."

He nodded and strolled out as I grabbed the house phone and called Luce. She picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?" She was breathless. She sounded like she ran a marathon.

"You okay? You being chased or something?"

"Haha. It's just started raining and we had to run to a nearby theatre. We are gonna catch a movie."

"Nice. Want me to stay up for you?"

"No. I'll be home tonight though." It was nice to hear that she was going on this date as an actual date and not to fuck around like she usually did.

"Okay. I think Gajeel will be staying over. Is that cool with you?"

"Absolutely. Gives me the chance to give him grief."

"Sure thing, Lu." I rolled my eyes and the said man walked back in. He looked sinfully scrumptious. And all that hot male was between my legs pleasuring me not too long ago. The thought was dizzying.

"Gotta go, Luce. See ya when I see ya." I said giving him a smile grin. He raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Gotcha. Wear protection!" She shouted before I hung up on her. I loved my roommate. Gajeel pulled me into his arms and took a deep breath.

My eyes observed the slight twitch of a grin on his lips as he stroked my arm. His wild hair splayed over his shoulders, casting sexy shadows that made his eyes seem brighter, more vibrant. His strong arms flexed around me, moving towards my waist so his impossibly hard chest was pressed against mine. The intimate hug he was giving me did more to my body than it should have.

"Everything's good?" I asked gently. I tried hard to keep the lust from spilling from my body.

"Perfect, now that you're in my arms looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't play innocent. You like this. Get used to this, because I plan on having my hands on you as much as possible." He teased me while running a hand up my back.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He smirked full on with a gleam in his eyes.

"Come on—" Thunder crashed outside, shaking the entire room. I dropped instantly from Gajeel's arms to the floor. I shut my eyes tight and curled up while covering my ears, falling into my most common defense against thunderstorms.

"Levy!" Gajeel kneeled, seemingly unbothered by the disastrous noise from outside. Lightning struck and I trembled, crawling to a dark corner. Gajeel lifted my struggling body as I fought him. I needed a corner to be safe in.

"Fuck. Levy, stop. I'm here. I'm with you. Look at me." He said strongly. I curled into his chest, trying to find solace. His beating heart and warm chest calmed me. I whimpered as the loud crashes and rumbles carried on. Gajeel strode into my bedroom and laid us both on the bed. I didn't release my hold around his waist, so he sat against the backboard.

"How do you get through these?" He asked, worried and panicked.

"Distraction." I squeaked. Gajeel pulled my thick blanket over both of our heads. The sound somewhat silenced. I stayed tight against him before I heard humming and felt rumbles in Gajeel's chest. He was humming to me. The sounds around me drowned out as I listened to whatever tune Gajeel hummed to me. My heartbeat soothed slowly as he rocked me.

My eyes fell slowly as the cool air warm and Gajeel's hums filled my mind. My body slacked slowly, finding solace in him. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up warm. I stretched, and noted the empty feeling around me. I sat up quickly, looking behind me to see the bed was empty. An aching feeling filled my heart. I stood slowly, trying to shake off the feeling. Of course he left. I walked into the living room. I heard noise from the kitchen and whipped around. My eyes widened.

The man that plagued my mind stood chatting with Lucy in the kitchen area. He wore the sweatpants and his shirt. I tugged at the sweater I wore. Both looked at me.

"Hey, Levs. Me and Gajeel were just talking." She smiled. I looked at Gajeel. He held a hand out to me. Grasping it, he yanked me to his chest and kissed me, hard. I bit back a moan as my hands stroked his chest. Our tongues battled as I forgot where I was, and who was watching. Lucy whistled as I pulled back.

"Whoa. That was stimulating. I might have to take a cold shower, Baby Blue." She fanned herself. I went to walk her way, but Gajeel kept me curled to his chest. He didn't look too happy.

"Shut up, Lu." I grumbled. She laughed and stood up. She was completely dressed for her normal run. I watched her leave before I turned back to Gajeel.

"Thank you for last night." He rushed. I raised a brow.

"Of course. What is it with you?" I asked. He lifted me into the counter and pushed himself between my legs.

"You thought I left." He stared. I looked away.

"So what? You seem to be that type of person." I bit out. He growled, surprising me.

"Levy…"

"I know. You keep saying that you aren't that person."

"And you don't believe me." He grunted. I glanced up at him, not knowing what to say. His frown deepened as I looked away. He released me.

"Who hurt you?" He snapped. I blinked before looking up.

"Say what?"

"You don't trust me because someone hurt you. Who was it?"

"No one. I'm over them." I snapped back, not liking the direction this was going.

"Not enough. I'm not him. I won't hurt you. I can't." He stepped close while stroking my cheek. I looked away from him.

"You should go… soon." I didn't meet his eyes as I leapt from the countertop. I began walking away, but his warm arm weaved around my waist.

"Kiss me then tell me you don't feel anything. Especially after the night we had. Tell me that you can finish the day without thinking about me. Tell me that and I will leave. That way, you won't risk getting your heart broken again. But know that it will definitely break mine." He said roughly into my ear. I closed my eyes, basking in the feel of him.

"Fine. I'll date you. I'll go to the ball with you. I'll burden you, Gajeel. I mean it." I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"You are more than a burden, Shrimp."

"I told you last night. Please don't… just don't—" It was difficult to tell him I was high maintenance.

"I won't. Look at me." I did so and gasped. His red orbs blazed at me. The look he gave me was so powerful and passionate. My skin crawled under his fiery gaze as my heartbeat sped and my blood rushed.

"This is new to me, too. Just give me room to fuck up."

"Give me the same."

"Tomorrow night, I want you to come to my house." He started. I raised an eyebrow.

"O-Oh?" I stammered, trying to control my body.

"I want you to be _my_ first woman to see my place. My lady friends rarely go to my house, if at all. I want you to see how serious you are to me." He said as if he made up his mind.

"Tomorrow is a Monday. I have work, remember. Why don't you just have me for lunch, then show me on Friday instead?" I asked. He grinned.

"I already planned on keeping you for lunch. I want it to be tomorrow because I'm impatient. And I liked seeing you in my clothes. I want you to stake claim in my home so I have a constant reminder of you." He pressed a kiss to my hair.

"You can't be naughty. Not during the week." I started. He chuckled that strange laugh.

"When _that_ happens, we will take a few days off. I'm going to possess you, Levy." His voice deepened. My cheeks burned under his gaze.

"I'm guessing this will be the best sex of my life?" I asked. He pressed me against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"No. It won't be sex. Between us, it will be something more. Just thinking about what I will do to you makes me hard."

"I have boundaries, Gajeel. Lines I don't want to cross."

"And so do I, but we can get rid of those lines together. I have never wanted to be so fucking close to anyone in my whole life. I want you to claim me and I want to claim you. I wasn't kidding about what I said last night." Gajeel grumbled while moving a hand to the inside of my thigh. I bit my lip.

"I feel too high above the clouds. Promise me you won't hurt me." I breathed as he pressed his hand to my hot womanhood.

"I promise you that. And it's fine to be on cloud nine. I want to see you there when you are around me. I'm getting hungry."

"You cooked." I groaned as he kissed my neck.

"Sure. But I would rather eat you." He mumbled before kissing down my body. Surely enough, my morning started even later than I expected. And that was okay.

* * *

A/N: Extra long chapter today to make up for the wait. S/o to all the support and tips! I'm gonna post **Chapter Six tomorrow** as a treat. Also, I've decided to break up Chapter Seven into two parts, I think, since it will be very long and hectic. I **might** post part one on Wednesday, then part two next Saturday. Prepare for the smut, lemon, and drama. You've been warned, haha! And as always, PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm Late, Sorry!

Levy - Six

I hummed happily as I walked into my desk space today. The last three days I spent with Gajeel, and I enjoyed it very much. Lucy seemed to be making exciting progress with Natsu, and Jet was urgent when I walked in today. I just hoped my Thursday would keep the luck ball rolling this week since it was the ball.

"Hey, Levy. Could we meet up for lunch today? I need someone to talk to."

"Of course. We can check out that Cuban Soup shop across the street. It's on me." I smiled. His shoulders dropped from their tense position as a shy smile met his lips.

"What would I do without you here?" Jet fanned his face. I laughed at him.

"Not gonna happen. We have a meeting today, by the way. Right after lunch." I reminded him as I turned on my computer.

By noon, Jet and I sat across the street in a little cafe shop. Jet stroked his chin. He leaned back, full from his meal.

"I swear Redfox has a thing for you."

"We are kinda seeing each other." I replied. He looked shocked. Then concerned.

"You should be careful. I'm not gonna be the bad guy, but Gajeel had a rough past. I'm sure he will tell you when he is ready, but don't believe everything the news says about him. He was once a fearful man. Still kinda is with all of those piercings."

"I know. It's nothing serious. we are just… testing waters, I guess. Anywho, what's it with you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I want to marry Droy."

I choked on my soup accidentally. Jet handed me a napkin and patted my back.

"You what?"

"It's been on my mind. I just don't want him thinking this changes stuff. I really want to marry him. I just want him to be mine and that's it. I only told you since you kinda don't have a biased opinion. Mira would have immediately started planning a wedding ceremony." Truth be told. a lot of info could be gathered from Mira alone, seeing that everyone saw her day in and day out.

I pursed my lips. "He is head over heels for you. I kinda think he is waiting." I pointed out. I always noticed the sad look in Droy's eyes when Jet called him his boyfriend.

"Ya think? It's not too fast?" He breathed.

"Yeah. You guys have been together for years. This won't change anything but what you call him. You two will still love each other." I pointed out. Jet nodded his head. He glanced at his watch and shot up.

"We are gonna be late. Shit. I should have never postponed the meeting." He helped me stand before we paid and left. We were indeed five minutes late to our floor and nearly ten to the top floor.

"At least it is just us." I murmured as I stepped off to the top floor. I smoothed my blouse as I saw Gajeel and Lily talking outside the conference room. Gajeel looked upset.

"Sorry Mr. Redfox. Lunch ran over." Jet apologized. Lily shook our hands as Gajeel crossed his arms. He looked beyond intimidating.

"If you are gonna be late, just don't show. I got better stuff to do."

"It was an accident. It won't happen again." I chirped up. Gajeel's eyes snapped to mine and his frown deepened. His behavior was worsening mine.

"I don't think you are in a position to speak to me like that. I don't tolerate accidents." I flinched. The Hell!

I hid my flinch with a smile. "I understand that now. And I said it won't happen again."

"Let's get this meeting going." Lily stepped in before Gajeel could say something else to piss me off. Gajeel opened the door with a grunt and I let Lily and Jet enter before me. Gajeel grabbed my wrist.

"Why the hell were you late?"

"Jet told you."

"What happened?" He snapped under his breath.

"None of your business. If it wasn't serious, you would know. We can talk later."

"I want a real answer. I usually get one when I ask a question." Gajeel growled out. I scoffed.

"Screw you. You're acting like a real ass." I yanked my hand away and entered the room. Jet warmed up the projector and I prepared to take notes. The entire time, Gajeel kept his eyes off of me and on his phone. The notion was making me antsy. I shut it out as I engaged myself into answering Lily's questions.

"What does the cost look like?"

"Well if we can get a deal with the company, we might be discounted. They will want to be promoted in anything you own, Mr. Redfox. More details can be discussed at the dinner tomorrow."

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think about partnering with the recycling company?"

"As I said last week, I think both parties will benefit from this. My views about the situation hasn't changed since." I noticed the flinch in Gajeel's frame. I realize how my words sounded if we were talking about our relationship.

"Regardless, partnering with another company is a bold move. Is it worth the risk?"

"This is a multipurpose company. Recycling will open up new doors in the environmental industry, which is a task I read on the website. This may be the needed step." I pointed out.

Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned back. His eyes hid all emotion.

"I want you to lead the project. Lily will be your partner and Mira will advise."

"I'm in the middle of a Golfing campaign." I said taken aback.

"If it is too much work for you then I can have someone else fill in."

I clenched my hands, thoroughly pissed off at the challenge. "I can do it."

"Good. Meetings will happen twice a week starting next Monday."

"Droy and I can finish up the Golfing campaign by the end of the month. We will have to take a trip to New York tomorrow after work to speed things up." Jet assured. Gajeel clicked a button that turned on the lights. I wanted to leave.

"That solves it. Ms. McGarden will be down in a few moments. I have a few questions to go over concerning the recycling project."

"No problem." Jet shot me a look and I smiled reassuringly. Instead of staying in the meeting room, Gajeel guided me to his office.

"You are an infuriating woman. I hope you know that." Gajeel bit out. He locked the door behind me.

"Want to explain why I come upstairs and I'm met with a spawn of hell? That was a real dick move. If you really think that I will abuse the fact that we are a thing at work, you are sorely mistaken. Boss or not, don't ever talk down on me like that again. That pissed me off. Then the recycling campaign? Are you fucking kidding me? That means I will be spending more time here than I need to be."

"What would you do if I showed up late from lunch with a female coworker to an important meeting of yours?" He shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm mature enough to hold in my emotions until after the meeting. You just… why even have a job when I will be here most of the time?" I snapped back.

"You don't enjoy my company?" Gajeel asked upset. I realized how I sounded.

"Not like that. I still have a job, Gajeel. I can't just slack off over something I haven't done before."

"That's not an answer."

"You're being a jerk over nothing right now."

"Our relationship isn't important to you." He grumbled.

"Wow, Gajeel. You can say that after the last few days we had?"

He huffed and looked up. "Is our relationship important to you?"

"It is, but I'm not in a good position. We just met Gajeel, and I haven't been here for two weeks. Trust me. You are important, but so is my job. You are still priority, but I can't lose something I'm just now starting. And the recycling campaign was like a kick to the stomach. I don't know where to start."

"That's what Lily is for." He sighed.

"I shouldn't need to be burdened like this because of your emotions. This project could take months. And I don't even know the legality or steps that need to be taken in merging two companies."

"All that stuff isn't your burden. That's on me. At the end of the day, I get to sign very important papers while you take lots of money. It won't be a lot."

"You do mean a lot to me, but I have to sort out a lot of things. And I also have a thin line with privacy with you. I need space and trust." I stroked his chin. His rage calmed.

"I'm such an ass. I overreacted when you cancelled to go out with Jet."

"He is with Droy. He just needed someone to talk to. I was being a helpful ear." Gajeel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out of line. I didn't mean to disrespect you. Can we restart?" Gajeel grumbled. I chuckled and kissed him. He gripped my waist tightly in his hands.

"Mmm. Good restart. I'm gonna lose my job over you." I groaned as he kissed along my chin.

"I would give you another job."

"As what? Your personal sex slave that sucks you off at work then pleases you nonstop at home?" I asked. Gajeel leaned back and stared at me with a hot gaze.

"Such as descriptive and provocative suggestion. Let's sit and discuss." He mumbled while gripping my ass. I swatted his chest.

"You're too much."

"I am. Forgiven?" He nuzzled me.

"Forgiven."

He walked me back towards the elevators and the woman who usually buzzed people in gave me a glance that rubbed me the wrong way. Her eyes shifted to Gajeel's tall frame and she straightened, no doubt trying to showcase her rather impressive rack. She also had dark hair. It seemed to be a trend.

"What's that look for?" Gajeel asked, trapping my body near the wall next to the elevator. People were at their desks working, so no one was really around besides that woman.

"I don't think your receptionist likes me very much." I whispered as I tilted my head to the side. He glanced back and the pretty woman gave him a wide smile.

"So what? I guarantee her paychecks."

I shook my head. "I'm sure that's it. Has nothing to do with you being handsome or rich."

He gave me a sly smirk as he tuck an arm around my waist to I was pulled towards him. My hands snuck under his suit jacket to touch his hard stomach.

"Her opinion doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't to you too. If it makes any difference, _I_ like you."

"I like you back. You do realize we are at work?" I said, glancing to make sure the area was clear. His receptionist had focused on her computer, turning away from us.

"Why be the boss if you can't do what you want?" He purred and he pecked my mouth in a soft kiss. I sighed into him, gripping his shirt. He pulled back when the elevator dinged. He let me pull away from him to step inside, but there was a look in his eyes that set me off. It was almost feral, despite him pulling on his normal icy mask.

"See ya after work?" I asked hoarsely. His lips curved as the doors closed.

"Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: Meh, a little filler Chapter. Sooooo, I checked out what I have written for Chapter 7. Turns out that it is so long that I actually broke it into 3 SOLID PARTS! And because I'm not evil, and I don't want ya'll to have to wait 3 weeks just to piece together a whole chapter, I'm deciding on posting **Parts 1, 2, and 3 across the upcoming Friday, Saturday, and Sunday**. I'm pumped for it and I hope ya'll are too. The story actually develops from Chapter 7 onto wherever ya'll want me to take it. I'm ahead in writing on this one, so I'm not sleeping on ya'll again. Please leave a review. And as always, PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 - Limousines

**Levy - Seven**

 **Part 1**

On Thursday, I was left alone in my apartment as I paced while waiting for Lucy to come back from shopping. Gajeel encouraged me into sleeping after my half day at work while Lucy disappeared to go shopping. She was getting my dress for the banquet. That's why I was antsy. Gajeel wanted me to wear his little gift along with a dazzling set of ruby studs that he discreetly _offered_ me. He was to come get me in an hour and a half, but Lucy was running behind with a dress I didn't know about. Weary, I wrung out my hands and stressfully sat down. Hearing the front door open, I straightened up again quickly. Lucy entered with a plastic bag and a dress bag over her shoulder.

"How is it?"

"Perfect. Go in the bathroom and put this on." She handed me a blindfold. I sighed and obliged, not having the time to argue.

"Gajeel will go insane with this. And I got a matching clutch! Do you have that white strapless bra? Ya might want to put it on. And those white lacy underwear I got you a few weeks ago." I was quick and blushed deeply at the thin white see through fabric. I felt cold. After pulling on the clothes, I pulled on the blindfold and let Lucy work her magic. By the end of the hour, I pulled off the blindfold and looked at my reflection in the body mirror. I gasped.

"Gajeel will want to eat you alive, Little Levy. Wear this with it." She clipped the necklace on.

I wore a floor length, open back dress that seemed endless. It had a glistening blend of white, off white, and an almost nearly transparent red that weaved down the right side of my body. The left was untouched and the back was open. The dress showed off my behind, leaving a not-so-imaginative curve down to the floor. The dress helped emphasis my hips as it elegantly showed off my thin waist. I no longer looked like a little girl. I slid the arm length gloves on and twirled.

"Lucy… it's… just wow." I said wide eyed. I wore light makeup with a headband that flowed with the dress. My blue hair was wild yet it seemed to fit in place, battling the red on a white battleground.

"It's water and stain resistant. I checked. This baby took a half can of Coke."

"What did you get for you?" I said curiously. She grinned slyly.

"You will see when I get there. Gajeel should be here any second—"

The doorbell rang impatiently. I walked slowly behind Lucy as she sped to open the door. I looked down at my dress before I looked back up to meet fiery red eyes.

Gajeel was speechless as he stood in the doorway. His mouth was slacked and he was stiff. My eyes roamed down his body. He wore an all white suit with a red vest and tie. His button up was as black as his spiky hair. His wild hair was pulled back, getting rid of the shadows that gave him such a menacing look. He looked younger. His piercings shone in a shiny way since they could reflect the light easier. I snapped out of my trance when Lucy coughed.

"You look… beautiful." He grunted. I blushed.

"And you look very handsome. Never seen you in white."

"Mhm. Don't get used to it." He said as he closed the distance between us. He pecked my head before he nuzzled it. One of his fingers flicked a stray strand back.

"I like it on you." I whispered. Lucy took pictures of us.

"Now, Gajeel. Levy doesn't like heels, so bear with her." Lucy warmed as she pulled out a pair of glossy white slippers. I breathed.

"Good. I like her being shorter than me." He grumbled. He shivered at my laugh as I held onto his arm while I pulled on my shoes. He didn't let me go, tucking an arm around my waist when I went to let go.

"You two should get going. Natsu is picking me up later. Have a nice night. See ya there." Lucy shooed us off. I laughed at Gajeel's eagerness to pull me away. We went straight down to the car and Gajeel attacked me when the car moved away from the curb.

His mouth was on my neck as his large hands pulled my waist. He shed his suit jacket as he stroked my hips. His body tilted over mine. I pulled him up and kissed him.

"Christ, you don't know what you do to me. I want you. So bad." He growled as he pressed down on my body. I pushed him back and climbed into his lap. My body felt charged up as his hands grabbed my dress, searching for skin.

"Levy, we need to stop soon." Gajeel hissed as I sucked on the skin of his neck. He smelt delectable. I unbuttoned his vest and ran my hands over his body.

"You started it."

"And I'm ending it." He breathed heavily as he tried to pull back from my kisses. I was persistent.

"That's what I'm looking forward to." I whispered into his ear. A distinct growl rumbled deep in his chest. I couldn't stop myself from palming his semi erect manhood. He gripped my wrist.

"What are you doing to me, woman?" He groaned. I used my free hand to touch down his chest, imagining how he might look naked and sweaty. I rubbed my thighs over his lap, feeling myself getting hot. Even now, my nipples were hard with a hot need for Gajeel.

"I'm burning. And I'm enjoying you." I panted.

"After the party. Half Chicago is right outside."

"They can't see us." I bit his earlobe. He jerked.

"That's not the point. I wanted to take my time with this. Wait until we get back. I'm not fucking you in a car." He growled. I was swift as I kissed him, not hiding my enthusiasm and desire. I was so surrounded by him. It was addicting.

"You have never had sex in a moving vehicle?" I asked while stroking his neck. My body got a humming thrill of the thought. His hand that held my persistent wrist found my messy curls. My eyes met his.

There was a dark look there. A caged lust threatening to be unleashed. There was no denying that Gajeel wanted me, but I could see something in his eyes changing. My teasing was driving him crazy, and that wasn't something he was used to. The thought was extremely sexy, knowing I could shake a man as powerful as Gajeel.

"Don't tease me. And no. I would rather have privacy." He gripped my ass roughly. I hid my moan.

"I can't wait that long." I whined as I rotated my hips over his. He hissed and moved one of his hands to my exposed back.

"I want you so bad. No one can see us." I reminded him and I tapped the tinted glass.

"Levy, I can't lose control. Not with you." Gajeel breathed heavily. I was able to unbuckle his belt.

"I _need_ you right now. I'll go crazy. Give me this." I begged him. He buried his face in my neck before yanking up my dress and cursing. Gajeel pulled back and kissed me. I breathed and undid his pants, gripping his erection. He fumbled almost frantically for his wallet, pulling out a condom.

"I suck at those." I gasped as Gajeel freed his erection. My eyes widened.

From what I felt whenever Gajeel pressed up on my body, I knew he was well hung. I often wondered if he was pierced on his dick, but nothing prepared me for this. His dick had to be longer than average, definitely way more than my past partners, and was thicker than average. He was impossibly hard and bare of piercings, which somewhat relieved me. I never slept with a man who had pierced dick. He hugged me so he could twist us. He kneeled on the floor and I sat in front of him. He grabbed my gripping hands.

"I am breaking the rules I made for you. I wanted to do this right. On a bed where you could spread out for me. I wanted you to beg for me."

"I can do that now." I replied while moving my lacy panties to the side. His eyes gave a burning gaze directed at my bare sex. Gajeel groaned as he quickly put the condom on. He laid his hands on either side of my head and kissed me. I gripped his hair, tossing away the hair tie.

"I like your hair wild." I said into his ear before biting the piercings there. He growled.

"I like the way you look when you're horny." Gajeel replied as he rubbed my womanhood with his fingers, feeling the wetness there. My cheeks flared.

"You are always so wet for me. So ready for me." He growled before he replaced his fingers with his throbbing erection. He slid along my folds. I withered.

"I can't help it."

"I don't want you to help it." My body craved for what he could surely give me. I felt so empty without him. My grip in his hair tightened as he pushed just his thick head inside of me. Gajeel snapped a hand out and pressed a button on a panel I hadn't seen.

"Drive until I say so. And enjoy your music." Gajeel snapped. No reply was said before a faint noise was heard through the divider. I blushed hard.

"You seduce me into fucking you in my limo, but you blush like that when I tell my driver that I don't want to be interrupted while we do it?" He questioned. The playful gleam in his eyes made me shudder. I broke the will of a powerful man like Gajeel, and he was enjoying this just as much as I was. I wanted him more than fucking air at this point.

I rolled my hips into him and took more of him. I hissed as he passed further than anyone had ever gone.

"Damn, Levy. You're so tight and wet."

"You're so big." I gasped out as he bottomed out inside me. I had never felt so full in my life. Gajeel flexed his hips and we both moaned. He struck up a rhythm that almost made me yelp.

The second he entered me, I knew something changed. That pull I got from Gajeel multiplied. I couldn't feel anything but him. I forgot where I was as he pushed into me. I wanted to claw at his skin, but I settled for digging my nails into his arms. I arched my back into him as he stroked my clit.

"I'm going to come so hard. Don't you see what you are doing to me?" Gajeel groaned out the promise. It really was a sight seeing Gajeel uncoordinated and as desperate as me. He slammed into me, and I fell closer to the edge.

" _Gajeel._ " It was hard not to cry. I was so hot and wet that I took him deeper with every jerk of his hips. I couldn't take all of him, _yet_. I didn't care that he was too big. All I cared about was how good I felt. He hit something deep inside of me and I cried into his lips. My wanton moan spurred him on.

"How much do you want me? Tell me." He panted as his hips moved furiously.

"I want more." I wanted him too much. He imprinted himself on me, and I wanted him to make me come. And I wanted to make him come. It was too good. He tensed up as he gripped my hair tightly. His hips stopped as he pushed as far into me as the trembling walls of my sex would allow. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as pleasure shook me.

I could feel over glorious inch of him throbbing inside of me as I clenched around him, trying to urge him to continue moving. His face was tense with an almost pleasuring pain and he kept pushing slowly into me. I gasped as one of his hands clenched my ass, urging me against him.

"Too good. It's too much." I almost sobbed as he kissed me. He pulled out then thrusted home again.

"It's never gonna be enough. You'll always crave this. I'll crave this. For the rest of my life." He promised. My heart beat outside my chest as he began pistoning inside of me. He swallowed my cries as he shook.

His hands moved to grip my hair and waist as his overwhelming rhythm faltered.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Gajeel growled. I cried out the same time he muffled his roar into my neck. I spasmed wildly like never before. A white hot pleasure washed over my eyes and body and I moaned out his name. I could practically feel him explode in the condom inside me. We stayed locked in place as I tried to get my head out of the clouds. Gajeel panted heavily into my neck.

"Levy. Touch me." He gasped out as he gripped me. I ran my hands through his hair, kissing his neck as he trembled. When we caught our breaths, Gajeel pulled back and kissed me gently. I shook as he pulled out of me. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped between my legs. The notion was intense and intimate. I straightened my dress as he took care of the condom and threw everything in a hidden trash can.

"I want to take you home and have you bare before me. You don't know how much I want that." He nuzzled my head. I kissed his cheek.

"But?" I whispered. He pressed his lips to mine before pulling back.

"I can't miss this dinner. I'm sorry." He deflated. I smiled to him, seeing that I wasn't the only one thrown completely off. I fixed his tie and shirt as he did his pants.

"We can pick this up later." I said softly. Gajeel looked at me with a small frown.

"I'm fine, Gajeel. Really. More than fine, actually." I felt almost drunk with pleasure after that. I thought the craving would calm, but it intensified. He chuckled.

"Same. Let's get this over with. I want to fuck you properly." He said as he knocked on the divider. I fixed myself up as Gajeel told the driver to get back on course. When he sat back, he laid an arm around my shoulders. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to mine again. I turned to him and parted my lips. Our tongues met and I felt clouded all over again.

"You're too addicting. I'll never have enough of you, Levy. Remember that." Gajeel mumbled. A small vibration was felt and I saw him reach for his phone.

"12 missed calls from Lily. Think I'm in a lot of trouble?" Gajeel asked as he answered. He stroked my cheek, and I bit his thumb gently as it traced my lips.

"Yes. I know. I was… sidetracked. I'll be there any second." He chuckled at me as I buttoned his vest. His laughter cut short.

"What? How?" He stiffened. I laced my fingers with his, trying to put him at ease.

"I'll deal with it when I get there. Tell her to keep it friendly." Gajeel ordered before he hung up.

"What is it?"

"Hopefully nothing." He sounded off. He leaned away slightly to look out of the window. His foot tapped against the floor uneasily as our mood suddenly felt ruined.

"Gajeel."

"Hm?" He asked. His eyes stayed off of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He responded in a clipped tone.

"Just fine, Levy. Don't worry about me."

Despite sitting next to him, I felt so far away.

* * *

A/N: Smutty;)... Part 1 or 3. Part two comes tomorrow! Then part three on Sunday! It's gonna be lit! S/o to everyone who favorited/review/pm'd me/anything else. Keep it going. Ya'll are the dopest of the dopest and my personal inspiration! Thank you. Peace!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2 - Champagne Dancing

**Part 2**

Everything was quick as we entered the building. All I saw was flashes and smiles. Everything was bright and bubbly. Gajeel kissed my forehead before he pulled into the party. When we broke out of the frenzy into the ballroom, I was amazed. Everything was either clear or white. Tables, decorations, flowers, everything. He wasn't joking when he explained it was a white out dinner. I forgot the occasion, but it was important to his company. It was an annual dinner, as well as upcoming his Christmas, cancer awareness, and all black dinners.

"Gajeel, this is amazing." I said dazed. He looked off.

"Wait for the Christmas dinner, LEvs. That's everyone's favorite." He said while searching around. A shout caught our attention. It was Lily with a stunning woman at his side.

"Ah, Levy. You look beautiful, as always. Meet my wife, Carla." He gestured to the woman at his side. She enveloped me in a warm hug. She had a kind and bright smile that almost stunned me. She was so different from Lily, yet looked perfect at his side.

"Lily tells me how you tame Gajeel." She joked, I think. Gajeel kissed my forehead again as he straightened up.

"I'll be back. I need to handle something." He murmured. I nodded stiffly and watched him leave with Lily at his side, whispering something to him.

"Say, how long have you been here?" Carla asked while taking a seat at a table reserved for us. I plucked a drink from a waiter tray that was passing by. Champagne, of course.

"About two weeks. Not very long." I explained after downing the drink. Five minutes of small talk later, Lucy showed up with Natsu. Natsu was dressed in a suit similar to Gajeel's, but her wore a bow tie instead. He tugged at his collar if he was uncomfortable in the thing.

"Gotta go real quick." Natsu rushed as Lucy went to introduce him. Natsu disappeared in the same direction in which Gajeel and Lily had gone. Lucy raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to Carla and I. I took in her appearance.

Lucy was beautiful. Her dress was shorter than mine and it was basically pure white. She wore expensive diamonds and light make up. Her heels made her slightly taller, but Natsu had an inch or two.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far? Gajeel just opened a tofu restaurant not far from the building. I usually drop off Lily's lunch, so we should go soon."

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

Familiar brown hair caught my attention and I sighed at hearing my mother calling my name.

"Levy! You look just stunning. Doesn't she, Macao?"

"Beautiful." He agreed while nodding to Carla and Lucy. My mom encompassed them in motherly hugs.

"Who was that I saw you come in with?" She said with bubbling excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Gajeel Redfox, Mom. I'm surprised Macao hasn't told you that yet." I tossed him a look and he frowned.

Marie looked at her husband. "He didn't. I'm surprised you two are together. I always told you that you would get a rich man to take care of you."

I wanted to growl at her, but she didn't say that loud enough for my companions to hear. "I don't need a man to take care of me, Mom. I don't want a speech. We can talk later."

She settled down and nodded. She gripped Macao's arm. She looked stunning, and her short height and thick hips were two of the few things I inherited from her. I also had her eyes. My uncle often told me I had my father's bright blue hair and charismatic smile. Her bright hazel eyes were glazed over in a slightly drunken joy. Despite the distinct tipsiness in her step, she looked gorgeous. And she looked good standing with Macao.

"Hey, show me to your secretary. I haven't gotten the chance to get a recipe from her." She said. He smiled at her and pulled her away from my group.

"Your mother just keeps getting younger." Lucy said. Lucy absolutely adored my mother, as did everyone else who met her. I adored her, despite our mishaps.

"She is very pretty. I can see the resemblance." Carla said kindly. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but let's get back to food." We laughed before we engaged in talking about food dates before another voice halted us.

"And what do we have here?" I turned to see red eyes. But they weren't Gajeel's.

"Um… can we help you?" Lucy asked. Carla stiffened slightly.

"Hello, Rogue. Didn't know you would be here." Carla said almost firmly.

The man smiled devilishly. "I couldn't pass up my brother's party. Besides, I thought it would be good to advertise Sabertooth Records."

"Rogue Cheney? Levy, he is like, the youngest and richest music maker out there." She whispered, catching me up. I nodded.

"Wait, you're Gajeel's brother? His last name is Redfox." I said confused.

"We have different moms. He kept her last name." Rogue explained while obviously checking me out.

"Oh. That's nice." Lucy said. Carla crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here, Rogue?" Carla asked.

"Group of beautiful woman and you think I wouldn't say anything?" He playfully scoffed. He was dressed in black dress pants with a white button up and vest. He wore a bow tie. His hair fell down over his eye as he looked at me.

"A dance? I'm not the best, but it would be fun." He asked. I took his outstretched hand gave Lucy and Carla a reassuring smile. Carla looked nervously at me. I let Rogue pull me to the dance floor where many people swayed together around us, chatting lively.

"Name, little blue?" Rogue asked while settling his hands on my waist in the appropriate place. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Levy." I said, staying on the first name basis as he did.

"Levy. It's a beautiful name. I have never seen you around here. Only other people I know with blue hair is my sister, Jellal and Juvia. Your hair is different though. It's a sky blue. Blue as day." He complimented. The more I looked at him, the more I saw how he was related to Gajeel. Black hair. Red eyes. Dangerous smile. He was attractive, but Gajeel was just godly in comparison. Rogue didn't seem as aggressive or ravishingly dominating as Gajeel. I didn't trust his smile. It was dangerous in a really nerve-wracking way.

"Thank you. Are you from Chicago?" I asked kindly.

"Oh no. I was born in New York. Gajeel stayed in Chicago. He was three when I was born."

"I feel like there is some distance." I lightly joked. He grinned.

"There is, I guess. Enough of him. I wanted to know more about you. Are you available? Seeing you here alone didn't seem right." His grin broadened.

"I came with Gajeel." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"And he left such a beauty. Are you taken?"

I thought about it. Gajeel and I had had sex and now he was nowhere to be seen. The fact that he was distant before he left me had me on edge. "Kinda."

He chuckled. "That doesn't sound exactly promising. Not surprising coming from a womanizer and manipulator like Gajeel. Could we go out sometime?"

"I'll take it from here." I shivered as Gajeel interjected. He knocked Rogue's hands off of me, grabbed my waist, and stepped in front of me. The men glared at each other before Rogue looked to me with a kind smile as someone called Gajeel's name, temporarily pulling his attention away. His hand stayed on my waist.

"When you want, give me a call, Little Levy. I'll be around." He said while sliding a slip of paper into my hand. It was a number. I clenched it to avoid Gajeel seeing it. I didn't want a fight to break out.

"Have a nice evening, Rogue." I dismissed us as politely as I could. A spark lit up in Rogue's eyes.

"Will do." Gajeel tightened his arm around my waist and pulled me off of the dance floor. When I tried to break away from him, his grip tightened further.

"We need to talk." He grumbled almost too low for me to hear.

"I need a second." I snapped at him as I made it a few steps towards Lucy, who was making small talk with the lady I first met when I got here, Mirajane. I handed the paper to Lucy before Gajeel caught up with me and gave a polite greeting to Lucy and Mira. Lucy's eyes lingered on him before shifted to me. I mouthed 'later' to her as the impatient man pulled me to a hall full of empty rooms. We walked into the last room, away from the bustling and cheery crowd.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why were you dancing with my dick of a brother?" I recoiled at his abrupt tone.

"Sorry for accepting a little _attention_ , Gajeel. A handsome guy asked for a dance and I said yes. It was better than waiting around being neglected." His red eyes seemed to almost darken as he yanked out his hair tie with a rough sigh.

"I wasn't neglecting you, and Rogue isn't someone I want you around." I scoffed.

"I'm a big girl that can take care of herself. I'd rather be entertained than bored. I am human, ya know."

He grit his teeth. "I told you I had something to take care of."

"Sure. Did you take care of it?" I asked dryly. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Solved one problem tonight. Now I have to deal with you." His voice deepened almost scarily, but I was too tired to be scared of him.

"I'm not the problem here. I was having a good time."

"I heard what he said. Stay away from Rogue." He pressed.

"Fine. I'll add you to the picture." I turned. He tugged my wrist.

"We aren't done here."

"You got your fuck out of the way. Forget about me."

He looked angry and momentarily stunned at the same time. "Damn it, Levy. I made a mistake."

"So did I." I replied.

He pulled his eyebrows, catching onto the shade I threw his way. "We aren't a mistake. The way I acted afterwards was a mistake. I… Christ, I don't know where my head was. My thoughts were scrambled."

I rolled my eyes as my heartbeat sped up in my chest. "Why won't you leave me alone? You had sex with me. Get over it and live your life."

I was testing him. I knew that I couldn't function without him, especially after what happened, but I needed to know that it wasn't just me that couldn't go on. Gajeel almost looked ready to snap.

"You've lost your fucking mind if you think I'm just letting you go. I didn't mean to make you feel neglected, but that doesn't mean you just go off talking to the first guy who comes your way."

"Screw you." I tried to yank away from him. My hand tingled under his hold and my skin was warming. He didn't look angry with me anymore, but the lust in his eyes exposed how my defiance drove him mad.

"Don't walk away from me." He growled.

"Or what? Gajeel, how are we supposed to be a thing if I can't even meet your fam—"

"Not like that. I'm not ready for that step. It's not you. Rogue is dangerous. He hates me. I can't talk about it now, but I need you to avoid him. As much as possible. I made a mistake, and I need you to accept my apology." His anger flipped to a rough despair.

I frowned while crossing my arms. "I need answers. Soon." I bit out before striding to the door. He caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You will. I'm sorry for leaving you. I had something important to take care of. It's okay now." He reasoned. He was giving me all the answers to questions I didn't ask. I was suddenly tired.

"I want to go home." I said blankly. Gajeel rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't leave yet. I have a speech. We can escape after that."

"I'd like to spend the night alone." I said quietly. Gajeel froze up. I looked at the floor.

"Levy…"

"I know. I just… I need this. We can talk tomo—"

"No." He growled while twirling me to face him. I looked up at him. He looked pissed.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes narrowed. "I won't let you overthink this. If I let you go now, you will lose your mind. An unwanted guest got in. I handled it. That's it. I wanted you to enjoy your night here so we could go back to my home and relax." Gajeel growled.

"I don't want to be around you. Tonight was a mistake." I tried to twist away, but Gajeel tightened his grip.

"Don't say that. I had never _ever_ experienced anything like that in my whole life. Don't devalue what we have Levy. I was wrong to push you away because of the little mishap here."

"Is this what's gonna happen every time I want to be alone? You get all angry and try to put a cap on me. I can be angry, too."

"You can, but you don't understand what I'm saying to you."

"I hear what you say but my heart just can't accept it. Not right now. I feel too much with you. More than I can comprehend." I deflated. Gajeel pulled me into his embrace.

"It's the same for me. Stay the night. Go to my house right now and I'll be right there after my speech." Gajeel nuzzled my neck. I sighed.

"You're so annoying. Christ, why do I do this to myself?" I pressed my head to his shoulder.

"It's more like what _I do to you_." Gajeel murmured. He slide his keys into my hand. "Do you remember the passkey?"

I nodded. Gajeel lead me from the halls back into the ballroom. Lucy saw me and exhaled.

"What's wrong, Levy?"

"I'm going to Gajeel's. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. Natsu will take care of me. You're leaving now?"

"I'm not feeling well."

Lucy hugged me hard before releasing me. "We need to have a sit down this weekend. A full on Netflix day. We both need it. I'll see ya soon, Levs."

"Absolutely. If my mom asks, I was feeling a little sick."

"Gotcha, Baby Blue." She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers before Gajeel escorted me outside to the limo. He spoke to the driver first.

"Take her to my home. Levy, look at me." Gajeel said gently. I looked up, of course, and he cupped my face.

"Remember. Don't devalue what we have. Don't think. Grab a bottle from my stash and I will be there in less than a hour. I want you naked for me." His voice dropped on the last part. I shivered and sucked in a tight breath.

"Okay. And I want your suit on. You look irresistible." I replied. He grinned.

"I am irresistible." He purred before smacking a kiss on my lips. When I sat in the car, I slyly reached out and squeezed his firm buttocks as he turned. He looked back with a warning grin.

"I'll get you back for that."

"I'm waiting on it." I blew him a kiss and he caught it. He kept his hand in his pocket.

"Saving it for later. See ya, Ms. McGarden." He closed the door and gestured to the driver. I took off, watching Gajeel disappear back into the building.

* * *

A/N: Part 3 is gonna be lit! Keep leaving them reviews if ya'll think I should keep this ball rollin. I'm open to working on other projects by the way, so let's keep it up! Beware Part 3, which will be posted tomorrow! As always, PEACE!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3 - It Rains

**Part 3**

The drive back was impossibly long to me. I had kind, small talk with the different driver, named Stuart, as he weaved through the thick traffic. I noted the gun tucked into Stuart's jacket as he opened the divider. Driver slash guard. Much like what Macao had and what he used for my mother and I.

"How long have you worked for Gajeel?" I asked curiously.

"A long time. I used to take him to school when he was younger. He rehired me about nine years ago." Wow.

"You must know a lot about him."

"We keep our relationship on a bare level. Gajeel is a good man. You are making him even better." I thought about that for a moment.

"We are here, Miss McGarden." Stuart stated. I waited as he quickly opened the door for me. I stepped out onto the quiet street and looked at Gajeel's loft. It was really a strange thing, Gajeel owning a loft. He kept his penthouse for media purposes, but showed me his man cave. His sexy man cave.

I was escorted to the front door when it was thrown open. A tall man with dark blue hair looked down to me with a swift severity in his eyes. A tattoo decorated his face as he looked down to me.

"Stuart. Ms. McGarden."

"Great to see you, Mr. Fernandez. I trust you will take it from here."

"I will. Come inside."

I froze. "Did I miss something?"

"Secret security detail. Well, not so much a secret." He chuckled. I was taken aback.

"Security?"

He raised an eyebrow before realizing I obviously wasn't told this. "Gajeel is a close friend, so me and my wife watch his back. Just how it's been. We run sweeps around the neighborhood and here before he gets home since he is worth billions." He spoke as he welcomed me inside.

"I guess that's true. How long have you worked for him?" I asked curiously.

"About the last six years. Ask him about how we met. It's pretty funny." He had a kind light about him, but him aura showed mischievous danger and power.

"Are you gonna stay here with me?" I asked confused and worried. He chuckled.

"No. I'm heading home to make dinner. My wife will be outside in the gray car. If you need anything, call this number. I trust you know where everything is?"

"I do. Thanks."

"And call me Jellal. My wife's name is Erza. Have a good evening." He said kindly. He walked out the front door. I shook off the confusion and walked to the living room. Everything was clean and in place, except for the Gajeel's laptop and the PlayStation controller. I had seen Gajeel play for a little while, trying to show me how. I'd seen some guys play it at parties I went to in college, but I never really cared. I was tempted to try now. Giving in, I sat on the couch and turned to the right TV source. "Now, what to do? Oh, I liked that one game. Until Dawn. I could make my own account too?"

I peeked up and grabbed Gajeel's laptop as I looked up how to work out whatever the hell I was doing. It was already logged in and had tabs open. I moved to open a different window when an email heading caught my attention.

"Who the hell is this?" I mumbled. I bit my lip as a chat message from M was waiting to be opened. It showed four messages. I closed my eyes and convinced myself that it wasn't a problem as I opened my new window.

Before I got comfortable, I changed out of my dress to the red silk robe. I was tempted to wear a shirt from Gajeel's drawers, but I changed my mind. Once dressed, I went back to the living room.

I played the game for about an hour when the door flung open to reveal Gajeel with a pizza pie in his hand. I brightened, but then I took in his appearance. His hair was damp and his shirt was soaking. His suit jacket was missing. He looked a mess as dirt seemed to mark up his expensive clothes.

"Gajeel? What happened?" I stood. Gajeel set the food down. He had a streak of dirt on his face and his left hand was bloody in the light. I jumped up after pausing the game.

"You didn't eat so I picked this up for you. I'm going to wash up." He grumbled. I grabbed the pizza and set it on the counter. He looked shocked when I grabbed his good hand and pulled him to the bathroom. We were both quiet as I started his godly shower. He didn't stop me as I undressed myself, then started on him. I unsuccessfully tried to hid my blush as Gajeel's eyes roamed over me freely. I watched him step out of his dirtied trousers before he grabbed my hands.

"Go into the shower. I'll be right behind." He ordered. Not wanting to argue, I did as he asked, although I wanted dearly to watch him strip off his shirt. I stepped right under the water, closing my eyes and reveling in the moment. I sighed as the glass door closed behind me and a thick arm encircled my waist.

"My hands are a little dirty. I hope you don't mind." He mumbled. I twisted in his arms. I gasped.

I'd never seen Gajeel naked. And that was something I've always only imagined. Seeing him now, Gajeel had heavy scars on his arms that I sometimes caught, but never really looked at. I was surprised to see smaller scars crisscrossing on his body. I raised a hand and stroked the scars on his chest. He shuddered. Thick veins covered him all over and a hunger built up in me. Beneath the scars, I could see bruises forming on his right shoulder and the right side of his ribs. A few scratches decorated him here and there. He kept his chest bare of hairs, as well as his abs and private parts.

"When the time comes we can talk about your scars. But for now, I want you to let me accept you." I moved both hands to his back, pulling his closer. I raised my head and pressed a kiss to the scar on his bruised shoulder before moving my lips lower. I showered him with kisses. He stayed silent for the entire time, only closing his eyes and responding gently to the small pecks I dropped to his body.

I kissed each scar and bruise on his body, back included. Gajeel was panting slowly by the time I was done. I met his eyes, and saw the raging desire, raw emotion, and something else I couldn't describe.

"Please, don't ever hide from me. I want to see your scars as a part of you. Not separated." I whispered. He gripped my head by raising a hand to my hair.

He exhaled, mixing our breaths together. "You are the first woman, in a very long time, to see my scars. I don't take off my shirt. I'm not comfortable with the questions…" he said with a slight grimace.

"Then I won't ask. You will come to me. Eventually." I smiled. He looked at me with those ever present emotions. My skin warmed, but I remembered that he came home a mess, which was something I'd never seen on Gajeel, aside from when we had sex in the limo. That type of mess was different than this. He looked so hurt right now.

"Gajeel, what the hell happened to you?" He pulled my body closer as I could feel his heat over the water. I could also feel his heavy manhood pressed up against me.

"I got into a little scuffle."

"You looked like you were in a brawl. Give me your hands." I ordered. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Wait till you see Rogue." He mumbled. I stiffened.

"You fought Rogue?"

"Shit." He cursed while avoiding my gaze. He was firm as he retracted himself.

"Gajeel, don't lie to me." I warned. He sighed.

"Yeah, I fought him. You know I have anger issues." That was a half ass excuse.

"That's bullshit. You're a grown man. You could have really messed up both of your careers over some stupid argument." He growled angrily, making me jump.

"You aren't a stupid argument. He said something very insulting and I made it clear that you are my woman." His red eyes closed angrily as he stopped staring at me. Just for a second, just one, I felt I knew how dangerous Gajeel could be.

"You fought for me?" I whispered. Gajeel sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I will always fight for you." He mumbled before turning me back and grabbing his soap. We took turns quietly washing, although when we got to him, it became difficult. His body was so knotted up and tense with anger.

"Damn, your hands feel good." He groaned as I massaged his arms. Me washing him turned into a massage session that was amusing. I grinned. I gave him sweet kisses again and he could have melted.

"That's not the only thing I can do with them." I murmured. His eyes flashed to mine. His lips quirked into a smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked. I urged him against the tiled wall and pressed my hands to his chest. He watched me with playful eyes and I ran my hands down his chiseled body. Reaching his waist, and stiffened again as I kneeled in front of him. The water from the showerhead wasn't spraying directly on me since Gajeel decided to turn it face down earlier during my washdown.

"Levy." He looked at me as I gripped his manhood. He was rock solid as I looked up at him lustfully. There was a hard look in his eyes.

"Stand up." He growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I want to do this. To pleasure you."

"You can, but not like this. Not tonight. I don't want you to ever kneel for a man like this ever again. Promise me." He demanded as he pulled me to stand. I was taken aback, but nodded nonetheless. He sighed and turned the water back towards us. He rinsed me off sensually before urging me into a towel.

"Stay like that and go back to your game. I'll be right out." He murmured. I quietly listened but he quickly snagged me back to kiss me. I shivered and groaned as he tangled his hands in my hair, pressing his bare chest to my towel covered body. I pulled away, breathless. He gave me a lazy smirk.

"Go on, Shrimp." His cheesy nickname made me blush.

"Shut up, stupid Gajeel." I mumbled while scurrying away. I sat at the couch and grabbed the pizza box as well. I used napkins as I ate a big chunk and played my game.

"What the hell is going on?" I murmured as I controlled the various players. I thought hard to make a decision between two crazy things. I finished eating and had leaned back into Gajeel's couch. I was lost in a playing gaze as I tunnel visioned the television. I made it all the way past the Prologue when warm arms wrapped around my waist and lips found my neck. I dropped the controller.

"Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You're sexy when you get all focused like that. Turn towards me." He murmured as I paused the game and did as he asked. His eyes were lustful as he looked over me. He was in nothing but boxers. I expected him to speak, but he instead wrapped my legs around his waist and stood up. I then could _definitely_ feel his erection. He stared at me as he walked us to his bedroom.

"Set me down. You're hurt!" I exclaimed. Gajeel kissed my chin, shutting me up.

"Fine." Instead of dropping me on his bed like I thought he would, he settled for resting me on my back and pressing his hips between mine. His boxers were gone.

"I want to ravish you, Levy. Christ you drive me crazy." He growled as he tongue kissed me. I melted under his hot body, not believing a girl like me could get a man like Gajeel.

"You're hurt. Not tonight."

He snorted. "A bruise isn't enough to stop me from enjoying my woman."

"No Gajeel." I pressed firmly against his chest and he sighed.

"Damn it, woman." He grumbled while lying to my side. He untied my towel and turned me towards him. His chest was wide and hard as I pressed a hand against it.

"I'm surprised you didn't just full on jump me instead." I said while stroking his body. He hummed.

"I'm thinking about it. Christ you're beautiful. Tell me you're mine." He said while moving my wild hair from my eyes. I looked up at him. He looked so relaxed.

"As long as you are mine, then yes. I'm yours." I said as he grinned.

"You doubt us too much. I don't like it."

"I overanalyze everything I do. I can't help it."

"I can. When I kiss you, what do you feel? Or when I touch you?" He said while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Lost. Nothing else exists." I said while looking at the scar on his shoulder.

"And what is so bad about that?" He pulled my face up to his.

"I can't stop thinking it's just me. That I'm the only one falling." I said clearly. Gajeel frowned and pulled me over him. His hard erection pressed against my wet folds. I closed my eyes, basking in this pleasure.

"You don't think I feel the same. Don't you feel how hard I am?"

"Any man can get hard, Gajeel. Especially when they are pressed up against a woman's sex." I groaned. He felt so hard. So _good_.

"No. I'm not hard for your body. I'm hard for _you_. I want you. In every way possible. You are afraid I will hurt myself, so do this instead." He said while gripping my waist and rolling his hips. I groaned out wantonly.

"Ride me Levy. Be the first to top me." He demanded. I moved my hips, sliding his big cock over my entrance.

"A condom?" I panted heavily. Gajeel cursed.

"I don't keep condoms here. And I know I said I would test to prove that I'm always safe. It's the safer, more responsible route…" He trailed off with need. My sex clenched at thought of Gajeel being unprepared and flustered over something like condoms. Despite being safe, I couldn't wait.

"I trust you." I blurted out. Gajeel's eyes snapped to mine before he pulled my hips down slowly.

Fucking him like this made my heart race and my head fill with lust. I felt so much fuller like this. His cock hit the end of me and I gasped as it pulsed inside of me.

"Holy shit. You feel so good." He croaked as I rotated my hips slowly. One of his hands grabbed mine while the other went in between us to grab my breast.

I lifted myself and dropped back down as my hips smacked against his. We both moaned together as I found a rhythm that worked. His hand guided me as I moved slowly over him.

"You're perfect for me, Levy. Tell me what you feel." He growled while rolling his hips up into mine.

"You." I moaned as his hand on my chest moved to my neck. He cupped the side and pressed lightly. His grip was dominating. Like he was dominating me while being topped. I couldn't care right now.

"You're so wet for me. Why? Why are you so fucking drenched for me like this?" He groaned as his hips jerked up into me. I placed a hand on his chest as I tried to catch my breath. The tip of his cock hit something deep that made my body tremble.

"Gajeel!" I yelped. He chuckled.

"This is only for you. No woman will get to experience this but you. You own me, Levy." He growled.

"Fuck." I cried out breathless. Gajeel smirked as he gripped my hips with both hands to jerk up into me again.

"Too deep. Wait." I tried to pull off of him, but he didn't let up.

"No. Stay still." He sat up and pressed his chest to mine. I panted heavily. Not knowing where to put my hands, I settled for his hair.

"I can't."

" _Feel_ me. Feel how deep I am in you. Feel how I will come in you, Levy." He stayed still as my womanhood tightened at his words. I grabbed his hair tighter and pulled him closer.

"I can't. My body burns." I whined. Gajeel ducked his head and took a breast into his mouth. It was my breaking point.

My head fell back as I came hard over Gajeel. He hissed as his hips gave small jerks unison with the spurts his cock released inside of me. I moaned like a damn whore when his teeth bit into my breast. Like he was marking me.

"You feel so good. I love being inside you. Fuck, I never came so fucking hard in my life." He said as he laid us flat. I still clenched his body, not knowing how to function around his still hard cock.

"Holy fuck." I gasped.

"That's one thing to call it. You okay shrimp?" He asked me while loosening his grip. My body shook as he pulled out of me. I felt like I was floating.

"That was… something."

He rolled over me with a sly smirk. I could see deep in his eyes the lust of knowing his seed was deep in me, keeping me full. It was hard to miss as his eyes glanced down to my trembling lower body.

"Tomorrow will be much better. Especially when we are going at it like animals." He teased. I slid from beneath him and walked on shaky legs to grab a shirt to sleep in. This would be the first time I ever slept here.

"You look incredibly sexy like that. I think the shirt would look much better on the floor though."

"I'm sure you do." I said. He pulled on his boxers and pulled me in between his legs. My eyes looked at his bruised skin and I felt guilt. He gripped the back of my thighs.

"Baby, it doesn't hurt." Gajeel looked up at me. His eyes looked serious as he frowned. I sighed.

"Just… please don't let us being a thing ruin your relationship with your family." I said. He shook his head.

"Me and Rogue have always fought."

I stroked the bruise on his shoulder. "You're so bruised."

"They will heal. Don't think there is something I wouldn't do for you. You mean too much to me. You're my woman."

I sucked in a breath and tried to bask in those words. His lips pressed against my stomach. I couldn't deny that the gentleness my body relaxed to was lovely. I loved being the center of his attention.

"You treat me like I'm the center of your world. I don't deserve you."

"No. I don't deserve you. The man I was feels faded with you around. I want to worship your body. Don't run from me anymore. I need you here with me." He said while kissing my stomach again. I pushed him into the bed and climbed in next to him. I let him curl me to his chest before I relaxed completely.

"I have a conference call to make, but after that the rest of the day is ours to lounge about." He murmured. The office was closed tomorrow as an annual no work day. I didn't mind spending a day with Gajeel. It just seemed that being trapped in his house made the difference. We would talk, and that was something we didn't do very well with each other.

"Sure. I'll have to go home soon. Lucy and I need to bond." I said sleepily. Gajeel chuckled.

"We'll see about that Shrimp. Get rest. You'll need it." He said while pecking my forehead. I fell asleep soundly in his arms to the thrum of his heartbeat. And nothing was lovelier than it either.

* * *

A/N: There goes the rest of Chapter 7! I will continue my normal updates on Saturdays. Thanks for showing the love and support and be sure to spread the story. I love writing, and I love it when ya'll like my writing. I'm taking some suggestions for one/two shots for those who want it. May will be a busy month for me, so I want to treat ya'll to as much as I can before May comes in full swing. Peace!


	10. Chapter 8 - Own Me!

**Levy - Eight**

When I woke, I was sweating. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I looked around me. Darkness surrounded me, nearly suffocating me. Movement in the darkness grasped my attention. Gajeel lay next to me, sleeping soundly, as I gasped for breath. My nightmare lingered as Gajeel sprung awake at my rather abrupt panting.

"Shrimp. What's wrong?" Gajeel grasped my arms. I looked around the darkness, terrified of the shadows.

"Look at me. _Levy_." I focused on the man next to me as I regained my wits. Gajeel visibly relaxed before he pulled me against him.

"A dream. It was… a dream." I told myself, knowing it was more than that.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I curled into him.

"I can't remember what happened." I said. He somewhat bought it.

"Okay. Come here." He said while lifting me. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:53. I was surprised when Gajeel took me into his home office and set me on the couch. A blanket seemed to materialize from nowhere as he covered me with it.

"I'll go grab some coffee for us both. I'll be only a minute." He said. I was already half asleep when he kissed my head. The dim lights were bright enough to scare away shadows.

"I'll be here." I murmured. He chuckled and disappeared through the oak door. I was left alone, looking around Gajeel's office while the man himself made us drinks. I suddenly wanted to talk to him, just not about my dream. And it was a fear I wanted to discuss with him.

"Here." I looked up and a steaming mug appeared over me. I sat up and timidly took it, watching Gajeel go over to his desk and start up his computer. Taking a sip, I realized it was made in just the way I liked it. Three hazelnut creamers and a dash of half and half. I never told Gajeel how I liked my coffee. Turning my attention back to Gajeel, I was just barely able to see that his coffee was straight black. I wasn't too surprised. He clipped an earpiece to his ear and slouched slightly, clicking through various emails and such. I remembered his inbox from last night.

"Hey Gajeel. Who's M?" I blurted as my half woke mind reprimanded my half dreaming one. Idiot.

Gajeel's eyes flashed to mine. He quirked an eyebrow. "You went through my emails?"

"No. I just saw that you hadn't responded. I kinda had to use your laptop yesterday since my phone isn't exactly up to date."

"I can fix that. And I have nothing to hide from you. M is just an old memory." That wasn't good. Not even an old friend. What if it was some chick he fucked regularly and she was coming back for him? Or worse. What if—

"Stop thinking." I jumped. Gajeel had moved from around his desk to kneel in front of me. His eyes were firm and burning. I gulped.

"Sorry—"

"Don't apologize. Never to me. Just don't over think. Minerva is a part of my past. I have seen her as nothing more than a friend. That's our relationship." He said while stroking my leg gently. I nodded and nestled into his couch. He stood to his full height and stalked to his desk. He started the conference and I observed, sipping on my coffee. He was a perfect distraction from my anxiety.

"What went down, Lily?" He said as soon as his light flickered blue on his headset. He crossed his arms as he leaned into his desk.

Gajeel struck up a strange pattern as he stood up to walk around and talk. He spent most of his time looking out the window to look out over Lake Michigan. I enjoyed him walking around shirtless. At some point when he grabbed our coffee, he must've grabbed a pair of sweats to lounge in. Aside from his distracting physique was his sexy tone. The way he talked to his colleagues left my body heated, like everything else about him.

Every breath he took caused the muscles in his big chest or solid back to twitch, and I could see a small vein pulsing in his shoulders and neck with every movement of his arms. Mesmerized, I trailed my eyes down his arms, and I realized how much I enjoyed both looking at them and touching them. Every rigid muscle on his body was defined and cut, promising that there was nothing but hard earned power built into his frame. I rubbed my thighs together as I moved my gaze to his hard stomach. I can remember running my hands over his hard abs. I felt my body heat up as I realized that I had such a view to enjoy all by myself.

"I don't buy it. I gave you plenty of time on this and my product isn't sufficiently done, Mr. Juco. I have extended the deadline for the program long enough. I'm sending several advisors to come and advise whatever the fuck you are doing wrong."

There was incoherent yelling through the earpiece as Gajeel growled. The sound jolted me to my core, sending sparks through my body. I'd made him sound like that before.

"I pay you finely to get shit done. You don't meet my deadlines and that becomes a problem. Lily, assign Aria and his team to the production project for overseeing. I want a detailed report on my desk Wednesday morning with both Monday and Tuesday progress. Enjoy the break." Gajeel clicked the earpiece and the muffled sounds went quiet. He sighed and sat in his seat, going to something else. His headpiece flickered on again as he made a second call.

"Lisanna, schedule a lunch with Macao on Tuesday and reschedule my week so I can leave for New York on Thursday evening. I want to be back by Saturday… just cancel it. It ain't important to me anyway… shit… I forgot… could you order a present for me and I'll have Jellal take by during the event… see ya Monday."

"You sound like a busy person." I pointed out and he tossed his earpiece on the desk.

"I forgot my sister's sweet sixteen is in a few weeks. I need to get her something cool. Or nice"

"What does she like?"

"She wants to be a fucking doctor. She is a genius." Gajeel deflated. I stroked my chin thoughtfully before snapping my fingers, grasping Gajeel's attention.

"How about a medical journal? I think I got an antique one in an old box. Last one of some infamous set. I could dig it up when I go home?" I offered. Gajeel nodded and touched his screen. After a minute, the doorbell rang. He glanced to me with mild amusement.

"It's for you." He said. I glanced at the clock and it was already going on six thirty. I went to the door and was surprised to see a red haired woman holding what looked like a box and a bag. I gave her room to come in so I could stop the cold air from rushing in.

"Good morning, Ms. McGarden. I'm Erza. I believe you met my husband last night. Gajeel asked me to buy some things for you." She set everything down. I was shocked.

"Hi, Erza. Um… thanks. And call me Levy. Were you gonna stay? We haven't made breakfast yet." I stuttered over my words and Erza laughed.

"No worries. And I actually have an errand to run. I will be back in a little while. Don't sweat it. And breakfast is in the bag. Oh, if you ever need anything, give me a call." She handed me a card. Just like her husband, she quickly disappeared.

I picked up the bag and left the box in Gajeel's room. Breakfast smelt amazing as I went to the kitchen area. I looked inside our food bag and almost fainted. I stood as I reached to grab spice from a cabinet.

"Damn it, Gajeel." I huffed as I stretched on my toes.

"Sorry my house isn't… fun sized. Gihihi." He reached above me, making me jump.

"Stop spooking me." He laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, love. Here." He said while handing me the salt and pepper. I set it down and turned back to the shirtless man. He lifted me onto the counter as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't let him go.

"We need to talk, Gajeel." I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. He grabbed a piece of sausage and bit into it before feeding me the rest. It tasted otherworldly in the best way.

"Can we eat first?"

"I'm serious." I mumbled. He kissed my forehead before he pulled away.

"Fine. Talk."

I didn't let him pull back to the little island. I wanted him close to me. So I stunned him by wrapping my legs around his waist. He arched a brow.

"An actions-speak-louder-than-words kind of talk? I don't mind if you want a little morning tangle." He mumbled deeply while moving his hands up my legs, ready to seduce me.

"Not that. I want you close for this." I deflated. He raised a hand to my face. He pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Talk."

"It's kind of childish…"

"You've got my attention now, shorty." He squared his shoulders. I sighed.

"So, say we _are_ a thing—"

"Which we are." He interjected.

I bit my lip and looked down. "I can call you my boyfriend, right?"

Silence was dominant as Gajeel froze. I stared at our food on the counter. He moved first as he cupped my cheek. He lifted me head so I was forced to stare into his red orbs.

"Boyfriend. Lover. Man Candy. Bae. Boo… it's all the same Levy. I'm yours just as much as you are mine." He explained. I shook my head.

"I… I'm not good with relationships. I mess up. I just… don't have good experiences with these things. I'll be committed, but I need you to be trying just as hard as I do." I stammered.

"Good to know we are on the same page." He joked.

"I'm being for real. I haven't felt this way, ever. I'm afraid that this could break me if things go wrong." I rushed. He hushed me.

"What happened?"

"I… I can't tell… you. Lucy can." This made him straighten. His eyes narrowed.

"No. You can tell me anything." He eased. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go there again. My dream… I think it was a memory. I'm unstable sometimes, Gajeel. That's why my feelings go haywire around you. I don't know if I'm good for you. It's like it doesn't compute in here." I tapped my head. Gajeel cupped my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I wasn't always like this Levy. I have never had a woman defy me and break me down. You fear you have now power in our relationship, but you really do. I will tell you everyday that you own me. Just say the word, and anything will happen." I shook my head.

"That's not true. Your very presence is overpowering."

"That's because I naturally am. It doesn't mean that you can't boss me around." He quirked a brow.

"Like last night when I said I needed alone time?" I pressed. He rolled his eyes.

"That was different. You needed to be with me. And the same vice versa. I get your independent, Levs, but I just gave you what I knew you needed. And that was company."

"Regardless of needs and wants, you make it seem that I can control you with a snap of a finger."

"And I'm telling you that you can." He reiterated. I tried to hid my blush. No way.

"Bull shit."

He rolled his sharp eyes. "Answer me this, how would you feel if we just fucked with no commitment?"

My eyes widened and my throat closed up. The thought of him being able to do as he pleased with any woman other than me made my heart hurt. "Jealous. You know how I can get, Gajeel. It would piss me off if women could have their hands on you and not having the right to do anything about it."

He smirked. "My point. Now I'm trying to explain to you that you have that right now."

"You aren't taking me serious." I grumbled.

"I've never been more serious." He stroked my cheek

"How can a demanding man be topped by a timid woman? It just doesn't fit."

"It's worked between us last night." I felt confused.

"What are we talking about right now? Sex or our relationship?" I asked for clarification. He chuckled.

"What do you want to talk about? You are afraid of relationships and I'm trying to convince you that you shouldn't be. Not with me. Our sex life is just another part of our relationship. Although I do enjoy it very much." He winked while feeding me scrambled eggs. I hid my moan as the food tasted so good.

"You want me to exploit my past to you, but I don't get anything in return. It can't be a one sided thing. It has to be equal."

"I can work on that. It won't be equal between us all the time." Gajeel shrugged. I frowned.

"Gajeel…" I started.

"Levy, when it comes to the more sexual side of our relationship, you want me in control. That's a want I gladly take hold of." He said with an arrogant grin.

"The hell are you saying? That you're a Dom?" I bit out, not taking the piece of hash browns he was offering. He raised an eyebrow.

"No. That you're a natural submissive." He spoke slowly, like I was dumb. I was pissed. Annoyed, I pushed, more like urged, him a step back as I leapt off the counter. He stopped me.

"Whoa, Shrimp. What's wrong?" He said genuinely confused.

"I'm not a Sub." I said. I knew for a fact that it felt half true. Even now, my body begged for his hands to move around. I shook off the feeling, reminding myself that I could not lose my right to say no. It was a need.

"Yes, you are." He said carefully.

"I need as much control as you do." I argued. He dropped his arms and returned to our food. Dashing it with spice, he set the containers on the little island.

"In that aspect of our relationship, I give you control where you need it." That sounded outrageous.

"You _give_ me control? What does that even mean? And sex, so far, is most of our relationship!" I was raising my voice slowly. I couldn't afford to lose my right to say no. Gajeel cracked a stupid grin that melted my insides, Almost making me forget my argument. Almost.

"Shrimp, you know I don't want to hurt you, beat you, or degrade you. That's not a want or a need for either of us, so it is out of the picture."

"It sounds like you want to control our entire relationship." I snapped.

"It's not a want for me. It's for you." He started. I cut him off.

"I don't need nor do I want to be dominated!" I exclaimed. He scowled slightly and rushed me, backing me into the counter. My breath hitched when one of his hands slide between my legs while the other gripped the back of my neck, holding me against him. My legs trembled with want at the fiery stare he cast over me. I could already feel wetness forming against his fingers as they moved in circles.

"Can't you see how your body softens when I touch you? It was meant for me." He grumbled. I shivered, feeling my nipples tighten against his chest.

"It does this so you can shove your big cock in me." I snapped back. He tightened his gripped on my nape and I sighed into him. My body was telling me it was okay to surrender to him.

"What you need someone to trust. Someone you can give your body to wholly without a second thought—Stop. Close your mouth. You will wait until I'm done."

My protest spurred in my throat. There was something hot about the warning gaze he gave me. His fingers slowly retracted to move around and palm my ass.

"You enjoy my touch yet you're still afraid of your feelings. If you can't trust me with your body, how can you trust me at all. Sex between us is the closest you will ever physically connect to me, and you must trust me with that."

I grumbled. "I was under the impression that our sex life was rockin'."

"It is. But that's not what we are talking about. It's not that you fear relationships. You fear trust. That I'll break it." His voice softened, as did his grip on me. I felt crazy, like I was an insane inmate who had just confessed their deepest secret to their therapist.

"I'm not fucking submissive, Gajeel." I crossed my arms. He chuckled.

"As sexy as you look angry and flustered, arguing with me won't get you laid. Admit it and accept it. Nothing is wrong with me controlling us in our more sexual encounters. It's almost like a day and night type of thing." He said while taking a seat.

Aggravated, horny, and hungry, I went to snatch my container and eat in the living room, but Gajeel pulled me in between his legs. He pulled my face up to his, taking away my anger, frustration, and breath.

His tongue invaded my mouth, filling my head with his taste and scent. He gripped my hips as we clashed for control. It was like our lips were caught in a battle, trying to win for dominance. I pulled away first breathless. Gajeel kissed my cheek and chin before pulling back.

"I would much rather enjoy my breakfast with my girlfriend than alone." He mumbled as he ran a hand down my waist. My heart leapt at his words. _Girlfriend._

"Fine. You win." I sighed.

"I didn't win anything. I didn't mean to upset you. You were being serious and I wasn't being very helpful." He said gently while sucking on my neck.

"How about we eat then talk later?" I said, feeling somewhat drained. He nodded and pulled me into him so I straddled his lap.

He fed me carefully and showered me with flirtatious words and kisses. I was conscious of how hard he was under me, but he simply seemed to enjoy my company. It was shocking seeing that Gajeel was built to fuck. Nonetheless, I was horny as hell when we migrated to his living room. I sat next to him with his thick arm over my shoulder. Our fingers crossed together as he pressed his lips to the side of my face and neck repeatedly. When he seemed satisfied with his work, he pulled back slightly to make me face him.

"You're right. I haven't been fair. And I didn't mean to offend you by what I said." He murmured softly, which sounded almost erotic in his deep voice. Almost.

"I… have fears. The last guy I dated… he was controlling. Not like you but downright overbearing. After we broke up, it took me a while to break out of my shell. I can't go back to that." I played with his fingers.

"Back to what?"

"Looking over my shoulder every ten minutes to make sure the shadows weren't moving."

"What did he do to you?" Gajeel said as calmly as he could manage.

I closed my eyes. "He made me feel degraded. In public, it was easy for him to pull on a sweet smile. But at home… he made me leave my house to be with him. There were days when he really was sweet, but there were more days when he was just… crazy. He told me that there weren't many women in the world like me… he tricked me into thinking I was special. He had my mother convinced that he would take care of me because of his wealth."

"She wanted you to be secure. Money is one way." He murmured. I nodded and closed my eyes. "You are special. You're beautiful. You're talented. You're perfect for me. I get you don't believe it yet, but you're really all I want. Christ, I thought God was teasing me with you. You know I'm not good with emotions, but you, I am sure about. Whoever that prick was, I'm not him."

"I know you're not. I'm just scared that with you… I will dig a deeper hole if we have problems. I'm scared we will scare each other away. And that I won't be able to survive it." I was afraid to fall in love.

"I need this with you. You are the only woman I want like this. You're my personal fantasy. A living fucking dream." He mumbled while he softly kissed the side of my face.

"My past boyfriends used me Gajeel. I can't stand it. I just can't be put down like that anymore."

"Not a chance. No one will hurt you, not even me." He promised as he used our entwined fingers to tilt my head up. I shuddered under his hypnotic gaze.

"Did you ever have a safe word?" He rumbled deeply. My eyes widened at the bare question.

"Did you?" I said in defense. His eyes darkened as his jaw tightened some before relaxing.

"Don't ask things like that."

I sighed. "No, I haven't."

"Give us one. If I ever take things too far, or if it is too much…" He trailed off. I kissed his cheek.

"Fire." I whispered. He raised a pierced eyebrow and ducked his head down.

"Fitting." He growled into my neck. He pressed a slow, lazy kiss to my neck as I climbed over him. He looked at me, surprised by my boldness.

"I want you to touch me. To make me feel special." I whispered as I rolled my hips into his. He tugged off my shirt and nuzzled my chest before taking a breast into his mouth while the other was entertained by his hand. His cold piercings warmed at my skin, making me shudder. I undid the drawstring of his sweats before I pulled back. He looked up at me with searing red eyes.

I grabbed his hands and pressed them to my neck before I guided them down my shoulders and further to my waist. He kept eye contact as I moved one of his hands in between my legs while the other went to my mouth. Teasing him, I bit the tips of all of his fingers. He growled animalistically before I laced his left with my right and kissed him hard.

He moaned out at feeling my wetness mixed with his seed in between my legs. I was happy I took my pill yesterday. I was good for another day, but I would be home tonight.

"Fuck, Levy. You're so sexy." He murmured against my lips. I jerked my hips into his as he rolled his thumb against my clit. I pulled off of him and guided him to stand.

"I want to do something." I rushed out. He nodded his head and was silent as I guided him to his home office. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I want you to fuck me over your desk." I said. He was still for a moment before he picked me up and swiped at his desk, clearing the papers.

"Holy fuck. Hearing you say that was hot." He panted as he yanked his sweats down to reveal his thickly veined cock. He rested a hand on my lower back as he pushed into me. My head fell back as Gajeel thrust to the hilt. I gripped his hair with one hand as the other went to his waist.

"Too… deep." I gasped out. He stroked my neck. There was a strange emotion in his eyes as he looked at me. Like an adoration of sorts.

"You're so tight. How do you _need_ me, Levy? Fast and rough or slow and hard?" He asked as he trembled, trying to stay still.

"Fast and rough. Show me you won't hurt me. Show me I can trust you." I said. He gripped the back of my neck with his other hand. His mouth covered mine as his hips began moving.

I yelped as Gajeel picked up speed after thrusting unusually deep into me. He consumed me in every way, and I loved it.

Love. A new type of fear filled me as I met red eyes with my hazel ones. I knew I was in deep. His mouth moved to my chin and neck. I licked my lips as I gripped his behind, pulling him into me.

"You want me deeper in you. Your little cunt is so greedy for me." His eyes were blazing. My breath hitched at his blunt words.

"Always." I cried out.

"Fuck, Levy. I'm gonna come inside of you while you come on my cock. I'll be lost in you. Damn it." His grip on my nape almost hurt as he thrusted inhumanely fast.

"I want to come." I rushed out. He gritted his teeth as he kept rhythm.

"Own me, Levy." He demanded. I lurched forward and shocked us both.

I vaguely remembered him biting my breast, so I retaliated, sinking my teeth into his pectoral. A groan filled the room as Gajeel slammed into me, spurting hotly inside. I followed right after him, milking his cock as I reached cloud nine. The cry that escaped my mouth was muffled by his chest.

"Shit, Shrimp." He moaned as I was filled to the brim. When he finally stilled, he slowly pulled his cock out of me. I looked down as an audacious two drops of his semen dropped to his shiny desktop. He groaned as I blushed.

"It's sexy as fuck watching you leak with my semen. I'm horny again." He said as he used the tip of his semi erect length to cover my entire pussy with his seed. Watching him look at my body in such a way made my heart leap.

"How are you still going?" I panted. He pushed his head into me.

"I said we would go at it all day. Where are we off to next, little Levy?" He asked as he slide into me completely again.

* * *

A/N: Hey Gang! I hope all is well and nice and dope! First off, I wanna give a HUGE thanks to everyone showing support and love and constructive criticism in this story. And because of that, I was thinking of writing up a hefty **Lucy Chapter** and dropping that along with my **Next Chapter** (So yes, **TWO CHAPTERS!**!) in my next weekly update. Lemme know if ya'll want it or not! I'm down for whatever. And as always, PEACE!


	11. Chapter 9 - His Touch

**Levy - Nine**

"I thought you had died!" Lucy exclaimed as I walked into the front door with Gajeel behind me. Natsu sat watching the TV. He stood quickly after spotting me. He came to formally introduce himself.

"Natsu Drag— Gajeel?" His mind short circuited as he looked to my boyfriend. Gajeel glared at him.

"Fire brain." Natsu looked ready to retaliate, but he glanced to me and grinned again.

"Nice to meet ya, Levy." He reached a hand out and shocked me by pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Hey, hands off!" Gajeel pulled me back and I slipped away. The two argued with each other. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Marie called me endlessly and I kept telling her you were out. She tried to break me so I spilled whatever beans I had. She might have had a heart attack without me." Lucy deflated.

"Sorry Lu. I kinda got sidetracked."

"Definitely sidetracked." Gajeel whispered into my ear. I blushed, thinking of what we'd been doing one an hour earlier, me moving over him in the sexiest hallway fuck of my life. I might have died as heat scorched my skin as his mouth, hands, and sweat covered every inch of me. Lucy gave a knowing smirk.

"Well, I'm happy you got a new phone. I was surprised when you called from a new number." Gajeel decided to buy me a whole new phone and plan after I decided to get rid of my old phone.

"Yeah." I said indifferently. I would have to face my mother soon. Me buying my own phone meant a step back from her. She'd have to go see her therapist.

"I sent it to Uncle David. He said he'll call sometime in the next few days." She informed me as I shook off my jacket.

"Thanks for that."

She shrugged. "I don't think Macao will be happy about it being so random. You know him, the overprotective stepdad."

"With an overbearing wife. They were both a little on edge, but they were nonetheless powerless in my decision. It was time." I said with a shrug. Gajeel kept his jacket on as I pulled him to my bedroom. I hid my smirk as his attention shifted completely to me.

"Be right back before we kick the boys out." I told Lucy on our way. This caught Natsu's attention.

"What?"

I slid into my room with Gajeel right behind me. He closed the door as I went to my bed, searching under it.

"I know I left that journal in a box. Ah… here it is. Tada… Wendy's present." I stood back up and was tackled to the bed gently. Gajeel kissed my neck as he not so discreetly rolled his hips into my behind.

"How can you still be horny?" I moaned.

"You always make me horny. Christ, you flashing your ass like that has me hard." He said while gripping my backside.

"You're always hard." I growled.

"I thought we established that you always make me hard." He sucked gently on my neck. I turned my head and caught his lips. Trying to stand my ground, I shook my head.

"No, Gajeel. I'm serious. My roommate is in the next room. Besides, you need to leave." Gajeel frowned, but I pecked his lips several times. He let me up.

Gajeel laid on my bed and watched me strip off the clothes he bought me and switch into a pair of pajamas. I pulled on a red sweater since it was kinda chilly in my room. I climbed over Gajeel and he sat up to hug me. I liked this feeling. Gajeel sitting in a pair of jeans and a sports jacket with me half dressed on his lap while in his embrace. He was just as hot as he was in casual dress as he was in a suit.

And even hotter with no clothes on.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"Tomorrow is a girls day. Or maybe tonight."

"Are you going out?"

"Does it matter?" I teased while playing with his hair. He looked up at me with adoration in his sharp eyes. Such a strange look for a man like Gajeel.

"If you decide to go clubbing, I would like it if you went to a club I own. If you decide to go anywhere else, there will be a small security team consisting of Jellal or Erza and an extra bodyguard." My eyes widened.

"That's a little much."

"Somethings you'll just have to learn to live with." He said with a shrug. As true as he might be, I didn't like hearing that.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Who are you to tell me how I can live?"

A playful spark lit in his eyes. "You're protective and obsessive boyfriend. If I don't have you time nor attention directly, I want there to be a constant reminder of me wherever you go."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm always thinking about you. I'm grown enough to—"

"You are dating one of the richest men in the world. Do this for me." He pleaded. I sighed.

"Don't you trust me to take care of myself?" He grinned at me.

"I do trust you. It's strangers I don't trust around you, love. Thank you for today. I want you to call me tomorrow though. I want you to think about me and what I will do to you the next time I see you."

"You have already plagued my thoughts. Think of me too while you play Monopoly with your billions." I kissed him gently as I rubbed his scalp.

"Don't tempt me." He growled as I kissed his piercings down his chin.

"You like it. Stop complaining. I just want to kiss you and have you hold me." I whispered against his skin. He pulled my tight into his chest, and I snuggled into him.

"I wanted to ask you something." Gajeel murmured while I bathed his neck in kisses.

"Ask away." I sighed. His scent was overwhelming.

"Would you be upset if our relationship went public?" He asked calmly. I froze before I sat up to look at him.

"Why? What's going on?"

"A cameraman took pictures of us when I sent you to my home last night. He caught our kiss."

"Did he post them?"

"No. He came to me, knowing I would pay more for them than some cheap gossipy newspaper."

"Oh." I said stunned.

"Well? What do you think? If you wanna stay private than I will do that."

"I just… I want to stay exclusive. I'm not good in spotlights. The last thing I need is someone following me around because I go out with the hottest billionaire in Chicago."

"Hottest billionaire, eh?" He chuckled when I smacked his chest.

"Shut up. You get the point." I pecked his neck before I sat up. He followed in suit.

"I gotcha. However, there will still be obligations for you. I need you to be my date to important events. Excluding one I have in a few weeks. I'm a guest there for a five minute speech. Barely need to go." He stood in front of me.

"Deal." I purred while I reached up to run my hands down his stone chest. He grinned devilishly as he caught my hands at his waist.

"Don't start something you won't finish."

"Just giving you something to look forward to." I teased while pulling him down to kiss me.

I had never felt so at ease with a man before. It felt like I knew Gajeel for years with the way I exposed myself to him. He moaned into my mouth before he pulled away.

"You get touchy when I need to leave."

"Hm. I'm almost tempted to give in to a quickie, but I know better. Call me when you get home." I grabbed the journal and pressed it into his chest. He took it with fire in his eyes.

"You look sexy as hell in red, by the way." He said while pulling me to stand. I gripped his firm behind before I tried to escape him. I squealed when his hand came in a hard smack with my ass.

"You two stop it." Lucy called out. I walked into the living room and was met with a sulking Natsu. He gave me a wave before he walked out the door. I chuckled as a whispered statement from my roommate had the man bouncing.

"Let's go, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. After wrapping me in his arms, he pressed a gentle kiss to my ear, whispering a promise there as he walked away. My cheeks burned as I stared dumbly at him. Lucy grinned at me as both men left.

"What's the plan?" I asked. She sat next to me.

"Whew. I'm definitely ready for a night at a club where I can get drunk and dance with a stranger." I raised a brow.

"So soon?" I commented. She shrugged.

"Just wanna get loose. I feel so wound up."

"Talk hun." I said while she cuddled me.

"Natsu… smothers a lot. He is all over the place and goes a hundred miles an hour. It's entertainingly draining." She explained. She rested her head on my lap.

"I thought you were starry eyed for him."

"Natsu's nice and all. I'm just not ready for the commitment he is. I am still attracted to women at the same time. I do feel something for him, but I don't want to be exclusively his yet." I pursed my lips, knowing that Lu was bi.

"He is head over heels for you. Have you two done the deed?" I asked while stroking her hair. She deflated.

"Twice. I've been kinda talking to someone else on the side, but it's nothing hot. I just don't like feeling guilty that I can't give him what he wants."

"Does he know about your open relationship idea?" I pressed.

"I never brought it up."

"You should definitely bring it to his attention. He needs to know. It'll hurt him otherwise."

"I'll get around to it. When do you wanna leave? I need to take my mind on a vacation."

"Let's go then."

* * *

I guided a very drunk Lucy into her room as she half laughed and snorted. She was super stressed to the point to where she was literally shit faced drunk. Saddened by her predicament, I washed her up before I changed her clothes and put her to sleep. She rested like a rock when I closed her door and went to the kitchen.

I saw the time and figured Gajeel might still be up. Knowing him, he was definitely stressing out over me. The protectiveness was sexy on him.

"I think I could heat up that soup I froze." I mumbled to myself as I filled a pot with hot water. I grabbed the frozen bag of soup from the freezer and set it on the counter. Impatient, I grabbed a carrot from the fridge and set off out of my apartment and into the elevator. Going to the recreational floor, which was rarely used since tenants preferred not to mingle, I snuck into the cabinets and grabbed the tea. Their tea was simply delicious. A noise behind me startled me. Whirling around, I dropped everything in my hands.

He leaned up against the glossy countertop in all black, which frighteningly brought out his piercing pale blue eyes and dark blonde hair. His face was unkempt and he looked almost dirty. His casual stance reeked of danger and anger that left me fearful.

"Don't scream. I just have a message." I panicked.

"How did you get in? How did you _find me_?" I wanted to cry as he approached me slowly.

"You've been a naughty girl. You decided to leave me behind. You ran away from me. And you'll be punished for it accordingly."

"Leave me alone." I couldn't breathe. He gripped my wrist tightly. It reminded me of the ropes he used. Those horrible ropes that scarred my skin.

"I don't have long. Just know I will always find you. Goodness you are so beautiful. Don't cry. It ruins everything." He said while cupping my cheek. I couldn't feel my hand anymore. I couldn't feel anything but the ghostly pain.

"I'm never far. You can't run forever. I have something you might want to see. Keep this. I'll keep my share." He purred while running his lips down my cheek and setting a USB in my pocket. I gagged and pushed at him.

"I'll see you again. Tell me how happy you will be." He gripped my cheek tightly. I gasped in pain.

"Leave." I pleaded as he softened his gaze. He pulled his hands away and nodded.

"Not very hard to break into a place with no one at a front desk. I love you, my little caged bird." He purred while pulling on his hood. He had smelt strangly of musk and leather, two things he never smelt of before. I watched with wide eyes as he slipped from the room. I ran to the window and saw him walk out the front doors. In a panic, I ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I locked up everything once I saw him leave my home. I was hyperventilating.

I grabbed my phone and called the only person I could think of.

"Hello?" His voice grumbled sleepily. His voice soothed my anxiety.

"I need you here with me." I begged.

"I'm on my way. Start a bath." Any evidence of tiredness was gone like that. I relaxed and did as he said.

After I started the bath, I quickly climbed in and relaxed in the hot water. I fell asleep slowly after shutting off the water.

* * *

"Levy."

I woke with a gasp as warm lips streaked up my neck. I was no longer in the bath and I was dried off in my bed naked. I felt Gajeel's rough skin pressed against mine. I arched into him, desperate for him.

"Touch me." I pleaded. I needed to feel… him. I needed to be reminded that he couldn't hurt me. That my past was really a past.

"I am." He murmured. I rubbed my face against the side of his, needing more.

"I need you to make me feel safe. Give me my confidence back." I pleaded. His eyes were questioning, but he gripped the back of my neck and kissed me harder anyways.

That night we didn't fuck. It was sensual lovemaking. Intimate. Deep. Everything I needed. I last remembered Gajeel in between my legs kissing my shaking thighs as exhaustion finally hit me after my last orgasm. His hands, mouth, and body had filled my body with pleasure beyond anything known. He made me feel in control and out of control. He made me feel… loved.

"We'll talk in the morning." He murmured as I dozed off.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp again as a sore pain racked through my wrist. I felt something cold mask the pain. I opened my eyes and saw Gajeel and Lucy examining my now icing wrist.

I was dressed in panties and a sleep shirt that belonged to Gajeel. He himself wore baggy sweats and a shirt. I bit my lip, momentarily thinking of him going commando.

"The hell happened to you?" Lucy said as she sat on the bed. Gajeel's face hard.

"It wasn't him. Can we talk later?" I looked at Lucy. The urgency in my eyes was enough for her.

"Fine." She muttered as she left. She was uneasy.

"Shrimp, I need to know where this came from." Gajeel said in a strained tone. He climbed into bed next to me.

"It's just a bruise. It was an accident." One of the biggest accidents of my life.

"Last night, you were so desperate on the phone. You were in need of me."

"I will always need you." I pecked his bicep as he wrapped my wrist. I climbed over him after he finished his work. I tugged off his shirt and he watched me with focused red eyes. There was anger there that was boiling over. He needed to cool off.

"Tell me something about you?" I asked. He gripped my legs.

"Anything."

"Your scars."

He frowned and shrugged. "Some of them are from fights. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Jellal, Gray, and a few others. We commonly fight. Nothing serious."

I took what he said and stroked the thick scar on his shoulder.

"And this?"

"I was shot." He rushed.

" _What_?" I gasped. He looked down.

"Can this stay between us?" I nodded.

"My past… was very bad. Troubling and scary. My dad was a criminal running an illegitimate business and it ruined many people's lives. My mother was a victim of his crimes. Killed in a damn hit and run. A while later after my father remarried to Grandeeney, he was convicted. He was killed in prison and I was left with a broken family. Rogue hated me and didn't like how I got the attention. With two dead parents, everyone looked at me. My stepmom couldn't juggle two out of control boys and a baby. I was left alone often. The only one in that fucking house I tolerate is Wendy, and that is because she never hated me or did me wrong."

"You lost both of your parents so young and violently. People were worried you needed help."

"And their help didn't amount to shit. I was left with anger issues, family problems, and a broken company that needed a real owner. I let the board run it until I got my head in the game and made a deal when I was nineteen."

"When did you get the scar?"

"When I was fourteen."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Holy hell. When was you father killed?"

"almost two years before then. I was wild and uncontrollable after my mother died when I was younger. My anger kept me away from my home doing… bad things. I was shot by a man robbing a store. I told reporters I tried to stop him. It was a lie that started my good rep."

"What do you mean it was a lie?"

"I think I wanted to die. Too many burdens I had to handle. Too many things I did wrong. Too many things that could go wrong. I didn't want it. I was ready then. An eternal sleep that could rid me of my night terrors." He said in a hurt tone. I cupped his face.

"You didn't want to die. You needed comfort and a home. Both of which you were denying yourself. The man in front of me is the strongest man I know. He is too focused and headstrong to be anything but that. You aren't responsible for your father's actions."

He exhaled deeply before he wrapped me in his arms. "I hadn't changed in so long. You change me. I can sleep now. I haven't slept in so long. With you, I can wake up and feel normal again. Thank you for giving me that."

"Of course."

"I used sex as a way to feeling wanted somewhere. It was the only thing I could do." He looked away from me. I pressed my face against his cheek.

"You told me sex between us was something more. Tell me you feel as high and lost as I do. That sex for you isn't like that anymore."

"Yes. Christ, yes. You make me _feel._ You kiss me like you can't breathe without me and you hold me like a lifeline. You have me grounded to you in every way. I need that. The reminder that it's okay to feel. I have never been so connected to someone. I have wanted you since I first saw you. When I saw those eyes."

"Tell me about them. Why do you like them?"

"When you're excited, they glimmer brightly. When you are upset, their light dims. When you are horny, you get flustered and your eyes darken. Such a wanton look that drips lust."

"Everytime." I said with a gentle smile. He looked at me awestruck.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked gently. I looked away. I blushed.

"You're too sweet."

"Am I?" He teased while moving hands his up my thighs. I bit my lip, noting that he had a hard time keeping his hands off of me. Not that I cared. His eyes glided over my body. I almost shook under his intense look. I was hungry for him always.

"Sometimes. You have your moments when you want to piss me off."

He gritted his teeth. "You are my deepest and darkest secret. I shouldn't want you, but I'm so selfish. Making you angry drives me crazy."

I raised a brow. "How so?"

He looked up at me with a dark look in his eyes. "I love it when you are on fire and can't control yourself. You make me want to pin you down and fuck you until you are screaming for me. I want that ball of fire under me. Until you can't get enough of it. So many things I want to do to you." He growled. His hot stare had me burning. I sucked in a tight breath.

"Tell me things everyday. But for now, I want to have you." I rushed out.

"With your roommate next door? Naughty girl." He grinned before pulling me under the covers. I giggled when his lips found my neck, sucking in the skin. I rolled us over and grinned. He watched me with passion and adoration.

"Kiss me. Touch me. Let me feel you." He breathed. And I did just that.

* * *

A/N: Sup Gang. Sorry about the hella late update. I've been out of town literally all day and I wasn't near any device I could use to upload this Chapter. I'm also deciding to drop the Lucy Chapter On **Wednesday** along with Chapter 10. I'm traveling a lot this month, along with moving at the end, so I will be **splitting my story into multiple parts**. HATC is in Levy's POV. In a few weeks, when I'm settled and finished up with the rest of this part, I will start Farther Beyond My Control (Gajeel's POV), which is the Sequel. I'm splitting it because I need the time to get my life in order and so I can come out with some nice chapters for the GANG. I'll give more sorted details later so watch out. I got a few chapter left of Levy, so enjoy! PEACE!


	12. Bonus Chapter - Stars In The Sky

**Lucy - Bonus**

I twiddled my thumbs, a stupid habit, as I walked into the glass doors of my job. Scanning in at the front desk, I worked to keep my eyes from glancing around to the very man that has been driving me nuts. I focused on thoughts of my best friend instead, wondering where in the hell that bruise came from. Maybe a drunk guy she was dancing with? I cringed with guilt, having possibly been too drunk to notice distress in my best friend. A fear was in her eyes, and it sent my mind in a whirlwind. Then, there was a dejected look in her normally bright eyes this morning. The last time I'd scene such a look was when she was separated from her uncle. I'd seen worse looks on her, but nervousness and sadness lurked there when she left this morning. Almost defeated. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I ignored it as I saw a deadly familiar flash of pink.

My thoughts automatically drifted to him being stark naked and to how amazing he was in bed. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath as he called my name. I stopped as he approached me. I'd almost made it to my cube.

He wore a pair of grey blue jeans and a black jacket with his signature scarf around his neck. He looked sexy as hell with that stupid grin on his face. I could see a confidence in his frame as he caught up to me. I took another breath.

"Hey Lucy. How are you doing this morning?" He said politely. I went to set my bag down with a sigh.

"Ready to boost my day up with coffee from the conference room."

"I can grab that for you while you settle in." He took off before I could tell him that that was technically my job. Regardless, I used that time to warm up my rather expensive computer and shed my coat. I wore a black pair of what I sometimes called fuck-me heels with matching nail polish on my toe nails. Along with that was black fitted dress pants and my favorite sheer white blouse. I quickly checked my phone and was surprised to see that it was a text message from Levy.

She wanted to move. Again.

I messaged her, telling her we would need to talk over lunch and she replied with an okay. Something was going on with my roommate and I needed to know what. I ran down a list of things that could have went down.

The strong smell of coffee pulled me from my thoughts rather effectively as I registered Natsu watching me with his onyx eyes. I didn't understand why I was so attracted to him.

"You okay?" He asked while handing me the mug. His fingers brushed mine and I immediately saw dirty images flashing across my eyes of where and what he did with his hands. I swallowed my blush.

"Something like that."

"Anything I can do to help?" He said innocently with a small grin.

"Not really. It's some personal things I need to sort out."

He tilted his head in deep thought. "Wanna go for lunch?"

"Taken. Levy and I need to clash." I joked, I think.

"How about dinner and my place tonight?" He said with a devilish grin. My skin warmed as I struggled to maintain my self-control. He made it hard to stay professional.

"How about just dinner? We need to talk." I stood up and gave him what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. My phone buzzed again, but I kept it in my pocket as Natsu nodded and flipped into business mode. He eyes glanced over me before he focused.

"Our first appointment comes in about fifteen minutes. I'll have Happy set up the lighting. Let's get our day rolling!" He said out loud as a few more of the staff came walking in. I pulled on a smile.

* * *

I walked into the nearby coffee shop Levy told me to meet her at for lunch. I found her sitting in the corner with her eyes looking nervously out the window. I saw two salads and wraps sitting in front of her as she twiddled her thumbs. Frowning, I walked to sit across from her, making her jump slightly.

"Levs?"

"Sorry. I'm so damn jumpy."

"Why?"

She looked down. "He found me. I don't know how, but he did."

I processed that for a second when it hit me. Cole. When she covered her face with her hands, I quickly moved next to her. She curled into my embrace.

"Oh no, baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten drunk." A pain filled my heart. I wasn't there to protect her. She shivered.

"I need to leave that place. I need something more secure. More eyes around."

"Okay. We can sort that out now. You need to tell Gajeel." I said as softly as I could.

She froze up. "How? He'll bail on me, Lu."

I pulled back and stared her down. "That man is in love with you, Levy. He deserves to know. He can protect you better than you think. If I was Cole, I would steer clear of Gajeel." She absorbed that for a moment. I could see her anxiety trying to swallow her whole.

"I don't… know. I just don't know anymore." She deflated. I hugged her close.

"Let's start with searching up apartments over lunch. And don't go anywhere alone."

She nodded and pulled out a laptop. I raised an eyebrow.

"Company owned. I don't exactly have a desk right now." She explained. Surely enough, we spent all of lunch looking at more secure and affordable apartments. We settled on the Apartments on 52nd. It had a doorman posted all hours of the day, no doubt seeing every person walking in and out. After arguing down the price, Levy and I were due to be moved in next week. I was happy to see that she looked and felt better already.

I walked her back to her job and she seemed more relaxed than before. Something was still bugging her, but she would open up to it eventually. Walking back to my job, I looked at the sky, watching the puffy clouds drag over my head. I slid my hands into my pockets and soaked in my surroundings. I had to be strong for Levy. She'd been my anchor. I had to be her's.

* * *

I was restless as the day continued on. Natsu's flirtive smirks and slick jokes weren't helping. I'd even tried to stay away from him, but my name was the first coming from his mouth when he needed help. I couldn't even distract myself with the beautiful models coming in to have their pictures taken. I was too worried over Natsu's reaction to my true self.

"You look like you could be a model." A half drunken model said while bumping my shoulder playfully.

"So I've heard. I've been considering it." I grimaced as she took a swig of liquor that I ran and got as a request. She'd been drinking all day.

"Cana Alberona. And you are Lucy, right? You're kinda hot, if I might add." She murmured while trailing her eyes down my frame. I did the same, feeling heat rush through me. She wore a bikini top that left not much to imagination as her thin waist sported a tattoo. I couldn't deny that she was hot as hell, but guilt swamped through me, gradually cooling the heat..

"Been told that too." I settled for, eyeing her back. A sly grin built on her lips.

"I'm in town for the next few weeks. How about we go out sometime? You look like fun." I didn't miss how her tongue traced her bottom lip. My skin felt flushed with desire and embarrassment.

"How about any time the next few days?" What the hell was I doing?

She arched a dark eyebrow. "You call me and we'll link up."

She handed me my phone, which I hadn't even noticed was in her hand, and pecked my cheek as if we were long time friends. I watched her walk away, swaying her thick hips and ass as she did so. I turned quickly back to the photoshoot going on and was grateful Natsu was still as loud and excited as usual, causing the model he was photographing to genuinely smile and laugh. He'd done the same thing to me when we first met, but now it pained me to make him upset. When he called my name to give the model her robe, I was quick and quiet.

I stayed like that for the rest of the day, worrying and slightly panicking. I was somewhat minorly pissed off as well. Why in the world was I acting like this? Any other guy wouldn't affect me, but Natsu was different. I actually felt for him, but it wasn't enough to stop me from lusting after women. By the end of the day, Natsu and I were climbing into his car to drive to the harbor for dinner. I texted Levy, telling her what my plans were as I looked out the window.

Even through dinner, I was much more quiet than usual. Natsu tried unsuccessfully to keep up a conversation, but my short answers stopped him. I ate as much as I could, which was a piece of fish and rice, before I suggested we go for a walk. Eager to try and lift my mood, Natsu jumped up and grabbed my hand after leaving a hefty tab on the table. He pulled me to his side as we walked quietly towards the lighthouse. Unease filled my stomach as he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Pedestrians were no wear near us as we walked hand in hand. I kept my eyes straight.

"I have something to tell you." I murmured. He stood walking, catching me off guard. He laced our fingers together, kissing my hand before grinning.

"I figured. Tell me."

I struggled to hold his gaze. "Don't be upset."

He arched a brow. "Try Me."

I looked him square in the face. "I'm bisexual, Natsu."

His eyebrow dropped as his face slowly twisted into confusion. I tried to let him soak that in, but my nerves got the best of me.

"And I don't want to be in a committed relationship with you right now." I clarified. His confusion was swept away with a slight anger and annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and went with brutal honesty. "I'm attracted to women. I can't stay committed to just you. I'd probably cheat and that would ruin me to do that to you."

He stiffened. "You'd probably cheat? What about me? Have you considered how I felt? How that may sway you?"

His darkened tone almost made me cower. I huffed and looked away. "I can't just change out of the blue. I don't do committed relationships. For you to just assume-"

"Assume what? I don't just fuck around with the first girl I see, Luce. And I sure as hell don't go out my way to spend time with women like I have you."

"And I'm telling you to stop. I don't want to lead you on. We had sex. I was hoping that would have been the end."

"Then why did you come back? And say it was because I'm your boss."

His hurt tone made me look at him. His dark eyes burned as he stared at me with the most pained look. Shame filled me as I was deliberately breaking his heart.

"Christ, because it was too hard not to. I'm a lustful idiot that doesn't deserve what you want to give me. I love you, I really do, but I don't think I'm in love with you. Not like you are. I hope you understand-"

He cut me off. "I don't understand, but I won't ask. If you don't want a relationship with me, then there won't be one until you think you are ready."

I wanted to cry at his harsh tone as he turned his back on me and started back towards the shore.

"Wait, Natsu! Can't we still be friends?" I begged. I didn't want him like this. I'd already missed the smiling, charismatic Natsu.

"No. I can't be your friend when I'm in love with you. Not when I know that you'd be fucking around with other people. I couldn't possibly be your friend through that."

I didn't know what to say, so I acted. I jumped him, pressing my mouth to his in a desperate kiss. I just couldn't fucking let the man go. A part of me needed him, but the other half didn't.

Regardless, he responded to my kiss, thrusting his hands in my hair and pulling me up against his hard chest. I let his tongue slid into my mouth as I breathed him in. I ran a hand through his salmon locks, keeping his face close to mine, even when we both pulled away for air.

"What the hell was that?" He gasped against my lips. I pressed my lips to his again before responding.

"I just need time. Please give me that."

His eyes were almost an alarming black with lust. "And what are we until then?"

I pressed my forehead to his. "Natsu and Lucy. I know it's not what you want to hear, but that's all I have for you right now."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's get you home."

As we walked back, I looked up at the stars in the sky, admiring how even through the clouds, they shined brightly. I closed my eyes, momentarily thinking that I could really be a thing with Natsu eventually, but my phone buzzed, breaking me from my thoughts. It was a text from Cana. Falling back into my whorish habits, I texted her back with Natsu standing right to me, staring up at the same stars I was looking at.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe... I enjoyed writing this, especially with how it will flow with the plot... More details in the Next Chapter...


	13. Chapter 10 - The USB

**Levy - Ten**

I felt the USB in my jacket pocket weighing heavily. I sat in the meeting thinking about the unexpected visit. I remembered Lucy's reassurance during lunch. He couldn't get to me at work or when I was with Gajeel. And I would need to tell my boyfriend the truth some day.

"I was thinking of arranging a meeting with Macao for tomorrow." Lily said while stroking his chin.

"Lunch would work best. It's easier that way. And the setting is acceptable." Lily nodded to me.

"That could be arranged. Next, we should arrange a follow up meeting. Mr. Redfox is going to be out of town on Thursday. We could lay out some standards."

"That works. If we can get a good layout, then we should be able to lock in some things to discuss sometime next week."

"Lovely. Well, that is all I have. You can keep that for now. You will need it." He gestured to the laptop in front of me. I nibbled on my lip.

"Do you know a private space I could use for a few minutes? I have about twenty minutes before I'm off anyways and my work area downstairs isn't exactly finished. Jet told me I could leave as soon as we finished up here." I explained. He stood and nodded.

"Mr. Redfox isn't using his office. It's open for use and private." I was shocked but followed him nonetheless. He let me in and pressed a button that dimmed the bright lights and frosted the once clear glass.

"Lily?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"You look very strong. Do you box or anything?" I asked. He raised a brow.

"I practice Taekwondo privately and kickboxing with Mr. Redfox from time to time. Are you interested?"

"I want to learn some self defense. I heard Chicago could be as dangerous as it is fascinating." I added the second part quickly. He digested that.

"Let's talk about it soon." I nodded, already having his number. He left me. I listened to the door close before I looked around.

"Wow." I never really got a good chance to absorb Gajeel's space. His mahogany desk was wide and huge, giving a mixed flavor to the gray and black setting. I saw a picture of me there blowing kisses at him, a gift I gave him a earlier today. A black couch was nearly pressed against the right wall while the left sported TVs showing of stocks behind a minor bar in the corner. I saw two doors on the same wall, probably leading to a bathroom and important paperwork storage. I went to his desk, wanting to touch everything. My boyfriend spent a good majority of his day sitting here playing with his billions. Such a thought flushed my skin as I sat down in his very comfortable chair. I almost laughed when I saw the variety of stress balls sitting in plain sight.

I set the laptop down and plugged in the USB after logging onto my private email. I saw a variety of files pop up. Nervous, I clicked the first one. I almost fainted.

It was a video.

I was laying on a bed tied with my hands and feet tied and my mouth gagged. My eyes streaked tears as a familiar figure approached me. I was screaming in the video. My screams echoed in my ears, even though the video was muted. I felt sick to my stomach as I clicked to the side, seeing more videos and pictures. I wanted to cry. I slammed it close as I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and rushed out the room. I ran into a solid body. Lily.

"Levy? Are you okay? You look pale. Have a seat. Gajeel is on his way up." He urged. I slipped from his hold.

"I need to go. Emergency. Tell Gajeel I will call him later." I rushed out. He gripped my elbow gently.

"Calm down. I'm sure Gajeel can take you where you need to go." I shook my head. I could take the stairs down a few flights to pick up my stuff. I backed away.

"I can't. Thanks for your help." I breathed before I darted away. He frowned as I disappeared down the fire stairs. I slipped off my heels and carefully leaped down steps. I was prone to injuries, so I careful not to twist my ankle. I unbuttoned my blouse and stepped onto my floor into another body. It was him.

Red eyes pierced me with a fire that took my breath away. Gajeel was dressed in his all black three piece suit minus the jacket. His hands grasped my shoulders as I up looked at him. I clutched the laptop to my chest.

"Where's the fire, Shrimp? Lily told me something was wrong." Of course.

"I really need to get home."

"I thought you were going to my home?" He said confused. I looked around, seeing that we were mostly alone.

"Rain check?" I said while walking to my desk. I yanked out the USB and threw it in the trash before I slid my laptop into my bag and grabbed my house keys.

"Bull shit. What's going on? You haven't been right since yesterday. And what's this about taking Taekwondo?" He blocked my path with crossed arms. His imposing form had my skin humming.

"It was just a thought." I was exasperated and flustered. I wanted to crawl under my covers and cry.

"That you didn't bring up to me. If you don't feel safe, you need to say something. That's what I'm here for." I wonder if my mom tells herself that every time she went crazy with precautions. I would have to call her.

"Lucy and I are moving this week." I said while marching past him, stunning him. He took a moment before he caught up to me. He tugged me back so I fell into his chest.

"Levy, stop walking away from me." He growled while kissing my forehead and hugging me close. Unable to resist him for long, I settled and breathed.

"We decided to move out. We will be only a few blocks from here and from your home. The apartments of 52nd."

"I own those. That's a lot closer to me. Can I know the motivation?"

"Convenience." And because I'll be closer to the only man that scares away my past. He watched me with heavy yet unidentifiable eyes.

"I have something for you." He grumbled. I looked away from him.

"You got me a gift?" I asked stunned. I liked gifts from him. He pulled me to the elevators. Seeing as that everyone was either working late or gone, Gajeel enveloped me in his arms.

"In the limo. Tell me what's wrong." He pressed. I looked down.

"Could I spend the night alone?" I asked.

He was silent. I tensed and turned in his hold. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back.

"Gajeel?"

"Is it me?" He asked. I turned my body.

"No, no, no. It's not you. Nothing to do with you." I said. He let out a frustrated breath and stepped aside as the elevator reached the garage. Lily stood on the phone with Gajeel's jacket in his hand. I threw a gaze Lily's way and he grinned. I stood beside Gajeel awkwardly as Stuart pulled up. When we slid in, Gajeel grabbed my waist and pulled me to his side.

"I need to know the truth Levy. I can't take you holding something from me."

"What are you talking about?" I felt sweat form on the back of my neck. He growled as his hand tightened on my waist.

"The bruise on your wrist. It's shaped like a hand." I froze up. My wrist was currently wrapped up with ointment for healing and hiding. I was hoping we wouldn't revisit this conversation.

"You asked me to give you your body back to you. I need to know about that damn bruise."

"I said it was an accident—"

"Levy!" He snapped. I jumped and he leaned forward, sighing.

"Can we talk about it later, please? I want to enjoy my time with you before I get back." I said as gently as I could.

"If I ever hurt you, would you tell me?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yes. But I know you would never do it." I said. He looked at his hands. I grabbed them.

"I need us to work. Jesus, don't you see what you do to me? I don't want to fuck this up. I have never dated like this before. I don't mean to lose my cool with you." He deflated. I climbed over him. His hands found my ass.

"Kiss me." I said with a smile. He pecked the corner of my mouth gently.

"Now kiss me like you can't get enough of me." I breathed. He stretched up and kissed me hard. When I lost my breath, I rested my forehead on his.

"I believe you wanted to give me something." I said gently. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small gray box. My breath hitched.

"It's not that ring. You aren't ready for that." He said softly while stroking my cheek. I looked at the ring as it came into sight.

It was a steely gray with small specks of blue crystals that glittered brightly even in the dim light. I leaned back as Gajeel pulled the ring from the box. I let him slide it onto my finger. It looked beautiful.

"This is too much." I breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. Ten times over. I wanted you to wear this for me, but only when you are ready. I won't push you. I want you to keep this ring. As a promise and a reminder that I'm always yours." He mumbled gently, kissing me while tucking the ring back into the box. He slid it into my bag. I blushed, nodding to him. The limo slowed to a stop. Gajeel spared a glance out the window.

"We are here. Do you want me to follow you up?" He asked softly. Half frantic, I dove my hands into his hair and kissed him. Taken aback, I was able to sneak my tongue into his mouth and taste him before he responded. I clutched him close before pulling back again.

"Thank you for the ring. And I think you shouldn't follow me up. I would hate for Lucy to hear us going at it." I winked. He smirked but let me go.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you up. I'll see you soon. Think about me. Call me."

"Definitely." He gave me that rare smirk before I walked into my building. When in the elevator, I got a message from Lucy, letting me know she would be out with Natsu to tell him her feelings about their relationship. I wished her well.

I locked up my house, feeling somewhat safer after getting new locks installed today. I went straight to my room and changed into track shorts and a sports bra. I opened my laptop and deleted the files from the USB and went into the hard drive to clear all deleted files. I played some music and hoped to divulge myself into some work.

I had been working for about an hour when I heard loud bangs on the front door. Startled, I threw on the shirt Gajeel left here and went to answer the door. What I saw shocked me.

Gajeel was nearly heaving and seeping fury as he looked over me in a pained expression. His thick, veiny forearms supported his body as he leaned against the doorframe, clutching it. He still had on his work clothes, but his vest was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. His mane was wild, like he tried to tear at it. I gasped when he came at me, grasping my shoulders.

"Gajeel, what—" He closed the door and locked it before he pressed me against it, nearly raising me.

"I need the truth now." He panted. His eyes burning into mine, leaving a fiery scorch in their wake.

"I don't—" my sentence faltered as he raised a small thing in his hand. It was the USB.

My skin crawled in fear and disgust as I realized that Gajeel had watched the videos and seen the pictures. My breathing sped as I pressed a hand to his chest. I needed space.

"I threw that away." I stated. He set me down.

"I know. You tried to hide it, but I'm not stupid." He growled. The fury that rolled off of him almost made me cower.

"Gajeel, what happened in that... That was almost two years ago."

"It was him. He found you and got to you when I wasn't here to protect you. He hurt you, Levy." Gajeel stated while approaching me. I looked away.

"You are angry right now. You just need to keep a calm head and—"

"Tell me everything. I need to know. I will go crazy." Gajeel said while sitting roughly. I sighed. Seeing him trying to control his rage is what had me nervous, but I started talking anyway.

"His name is Cole Evans. When I left him, he was cheating on me with some other girl while I stayed at home nursing the bruises he left the night before. I left everything behind, including the ring he gave me. I always wore it. I used it as a reminder of the good in him, but I couldn't bear it."

He raised a fist to his mouth. "Why did he do that to you?"

"Bondage was something he liked, so we tried it. Two or three times. I insisted it didn't work for me, but he thought otherwise. One night, he gagged me while he tied me up like you saw… And it was the last straw. I spent a month, terrified to fall asleep and wake up in some exposing position. I was desperate to get out. Lucy caught on and got me out. I hadn't heard from him since until he found me in the lounge a few floors down."

"Did he ever put his hands on you aside from those nights?" His voice was strained.

I bit my lip. "He never punched me. He shoved me once and tended to grab me a lot."

His teeth sunk into his closed fist and he tried to calm down. His leg shook wildly and his eyes were shut. He took a few deep breaths before he looked back at me. The rage in his eyes were still present. "How did he get to you?"

"Broke in. I'd rather not think about why. I changed the locks, just in case. I was hoping he wouldn't look for me." I looked down.

"I want you to call me or Jellal if you ever think that you are being followed. I'll handle him. Personally." He said with his gaze on the fireplace. I tensed.

"Don't do that. You could risk your career. And he has… more. A copy of the USB."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. It will be taken care of."

Gajeel looked beyond pissed as he stared into the fire. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling sick to my stomach. He didn't want me anymore. Especially after what he saw. I ducking my head and walked to my bathroom. He grasped my waist.

"Where are you going?" He said. I looked at the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled. He shocked me by following me.

"I'm going to join you." He said. I shook my head.

"You are probably disgusted with me—"

"Shut up, damn it. Say something insulting about yourself again and I'll take you over my knee." He growled angrily. His words flushed my skin and kept me frozen. I didn't stop him from pulling my face towards his. He lifted my body and carried me to the bathroom. I didn't fight him.

"I am going to give your body back to you. What I see only made me appreciate the gift you are giving me. The need you have for me to touch you. I will do it everyday until you understand that you are the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. You own my pleasure, Levy." He said in a gruff tone. I shook when he yanked off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. His clothes dropped in a heap on the floor. I clutched his belt in my hands and pressed my forehead to his chest. He didn't move.

"I am scared. That you will finally get fed up of my self destructive mechanisms and bail on me. That one day you will be gone for good."

"Never. I'm falling hard for you. I can't even put into words how I feel. I'm not good with words. But I can make you feel what I do." His heartbeat thudded slowly against my ear, sealing the promise to his words.

"I want you rough. Then slow. I want you to scare away his touch. Then I want you to make me _feel_ you." I said, panting. A rumble rose in his chest. I unbuckled his belt and he stripped my shirt off. He shocked me by yanking off my shorts and lifting me onto the sink. I gasped.

"No, Gajeel. I haven't showered yet."

"You can never stop me from tasting you." He said while snapping my bra against my ribs. I pulled it off in a rush as his tongue licked across my womanhood. I moaned out as he held me still and worked me with his fingers and tongue.

He ate me with a passion that set my skin ablaze. His eyes locked on my flushed skin as he aggressively licked my clit, making my hips shake. When his tongue entered my body and stroked my quivering walls, I cried out as I came so close to my orgasm. My head fell back.

"Don't come." He snapped. I whimpered as he stood up with wet lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up again. He entered the tiled shower and started it. The warm water was welcomed to my burning skin.

"Bend over and grip the railing. You want rough, I'll give you rough." He said in a strained tone. I gripped the railing on the wall and turned to him. His erection was rock hard and curled up towards his belly button. He looked dangerously sexy as he dropped behind me and smacked my backside. I jumped slightly and he gritted his teeth, not moving his eyes from my ass.

"Tell me you want me again."

"Damn it, Gajeel. Fuck me." He gripped my waist and slid into me slowly.

"It's never fucking between us. You know that. It's how we feel that make it more than that." He stated. He was right, but I couldn't care right now.

I moaned as one of his hands pressed up my back before gripping the back on my neck. His hold was both firm and careful. He gave a hard thrust and we both shivered in delight.

"I'm going to lose myself in you." He said while thrusting hard again. I reached back for him, but he grabbed my hand and pressed it to the tiled wall.

"Keep them there. I'll lose control if you touch me while I'm being rough. I need you to stay still." He panted. I nodded my head as he began moving with a purpose inside of my body.

Gajeel fucked me until I was nothing more than breathless mound of flesh. He held me to his chest and washed us both before he carried me to the bedroom and laid down next to me. He worshipped my body, kissing and marking every inch of my skin. And I touched him back, unable to hold back from his skin. I could remember screaming his name as he had slipped down between my legs and tongued me to orgasm. One hour later he was half collapsed over me as he came hard inside of me. My hands had been locked in his wild hair, pulling him closer.

I last remembered him kissing my forehead before I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sup, GANG! Soooooo, for some reason my **Chapter 9** updated but it didn't show on the website. I don't know, but it just didn't Regardless, I posted my Lucy Chapter, which was nice to write up, and ya'll got this one. I will **not be posting** this weekend, so I'll probably post again Next Wednesday, which will be with the **Last Chapter** of this story. My next part, Farther Beyond My Control, is in Gajeel's POV, so I will be taking a few weeks off before I begin posting that (More details in my next update. Tell me what ya'll think, and what ya'll want to see in Gajeel's eyes. PEACE!


	14. Chapter 11 - Flowers, Notes, & Love

**Levy - Eleven**

I woke up at the ass crack of dawn with my boyfriend resting peacefully behind me. His chest was firmly against my back and his arm was around my waist. I grinned slightly to myself at this feeling. I had only a few minutes before my alarm went off. Turning slowly, I moved over carefully and looked at the little ring box on the stand. Quietly, as to not wake the sleeping man next to me, I pulled out the ring and put it on. I looked at it on my finger.

Even in the dimness of the room, it seemed to glow brighter. I felt that this was how Gajeel saw me. Saw my soul. And I thought of something to give to him. Knowing he was also possessive, I felt sexy and confident thinking of wearing a ring that showed others that I was taken by the most wealthiest man in Chicago. I jumped when lips pressed against my back.

"Do you really like it?" He said in a sexy sleepy tone. I closed my eyes, finally accepting my emotions.

"I love it." _I love you_.

"Good. Will you wear it?" He asked while shutting off my alarm that I hadn't even heard. I nodded and turned back to him.

"I might. Thank you for last night."

"Anytime. Say, would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked in a gentle tone. I bit my lip.

"Not today. I need to run an errand during my break. If you can, just squeeze me in the last few minutes of the day." I said as I climbed from bed. He nodded and followed me to the bathroom. We weren't too naughty as we prepared for work. I dressed up in a shorter skirt that complimented my lengthy legs and a smooth black silk blouse that matched my headband and slippers. I was just finishing up with my hair when I saw one of the most stunning sights.

Gajeel was in his regularly standard three piece suit, but it was a hazy blue suit with a lighter blue, pinstriped vest. His vest was unbuttoned and his belt was unbuckled as he stood making coffee on the go for us both. I would kill just to have him. But I didn't need to since I already did.

"Keep looking at me like that and neither of us are getting out of here." He warned while not looking my way. I licked my lips.

"Not my fault you look tasty in a suit."

"Gihi. I'm a bad influence on you." He said with a smirk. I went to buckle his belt, enjoying his scent.

"I agree. Let's totally make out in the elevator on the way down." I said while moving to his vest. He laughed a real laugh.

"I'm down for it. I like that you plan on taking advantage of my body."

"It's one of those rights I have, correct?" I teased. He smirked.

"Damn right. Stuart is outside. Do you have everything?" He said while handing me a mug. I moaned at the taste of the coffee. He made it perfectly, exactly how I liked it.

"I think I'm good with just this. But I did grab my stuff. When the hell did you get the suit?" I asked as we left my apartment. I messaged Lucy to call me.

"Stuart dropped it off." He murmured against the top of my head. I let him envelope me in his arms before he entwined our finger together. He raised my hand in shock, feeling the ring there. I smiled at him and he stared at me with such fiery affection that my skin flushed. We didn't make out in the elevator as planned due to other inhabitants, but we did cuddle in the limo, with me curled into his side and his arm around my shoulders with our hands still connected. I looked up at him as he finished telling Lily his plans to add in, including the free time for me. Hearing him speak so dominant and precise made me feel powerful when I made him crumble and fall into pleasure with me. Seeing beneath his facade made me realize that I probably knew this powerful man better than a lot of people.

My phone buzzed and an image popped up from Lucy.

 **Stay away from RC. Major creep.**

It was a screenshot of what looked to be Rogue with a dark haired beauty they were at the harbor. Rogue had her at the waist and was fucking her with the most disgusting look on his face. Gajeel saw it and growled.

"Do you know her?"

"That's Minerva. She was a family friend. We all grew up together." He clarified the woman from before. I calmed, realizing they never slept together.

"She had the hots for you. Did Rogue like her?" I asked.

Gajeel shook his head. "No. He knew she wanted me, but I recently got together with her and told her about us. She was upset. I was hoping that since she was like family that Rogue's jealousy of me couldn't touch her." He grumbled. I was shocked to hear both parts.

"Why would he do this?"

"To get to me. Everything that comes to me is what he wants. He thinks I don't deserve what I have. That I cheated fate. He wants what's mine." Gajeel nuzzled my head. Realization dawned on me.

Gajeel was never really loved. It was simply put, but true. Negative emotions surrounded him. I would be the one to change that.

"Gajeel?" I asked gently. His red eyes moved to mine in a calm way.

"Hm?" He quirked a brow. I stroked the brow as he closed his eyes. I tucked my free arm under his jacket, encompassing him with my body.

"I love you." I said clearly. A violent shudder shook us both as Gajeel's breath came out in a harsh rush. His hand moved to grip the side of my neck, locking me to him. His eyes were shut tight.

"I don't mean to scare you off. I just couldn't go another moment without you not knowing. You can remember that from now on." I said softly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me firmly to him as if I was a lifeline. I pressed a kiss to his chest and let him feel my love for him gently. We didn't speak again for the remainder of the ride, but Gajeel made sure I hadn't moved from his side. I was sure I would tell him again soon, but I wanted to save my second present for when we met up after work. I wanted him to remember today.

We separated at my floor and I kept a game plan in my head. With my boss gone, I was mostly at liberty to do as I pleased, but I knew I need to started organizing meetings and file lots of paperwork coming from the Golfing Campaign. I smiled brightly and searched up tiger lilies to send to Gajeel with a small note reading: _In thought of memorable white parties and limo rides…_

I was in the middle of edit-drafting Jet's anti-proposal email when a message from Gajeel came to me.

 **I'm not below doing that again. How about after work?**

Grinning, I sent a bushel of white and black lilacs to his office with a message written: _In celebration of late night reading and being dragged into showers._

Twenty minutes before lunch I got another message from Gajeel.

 **I'm gonna end up dragging you to the floor…**

I was excited and apprehensive as I went ring shopping for Gajeel. I wanted to him to wear something that he would like, but meant something to us both. I went to four different ring shops before I finally found the one. The price was hefty, but I was confident I could pay it off in a few months. I scooped up a smoothie and hustled back to work, confident I could finish everything up before four.

I sent Gajeel a bushel of red roses with a note reading: _In celebration of the late night and early morning sessions._

Gajeel replied at a quarter to three. **Skip meeting with Lily. I'll give you a hard workout.**

I smirked, realizing that Lily must have told Gajeel that he agreed to train me at his dojo. I planned to tell Gajeel myself, but it was too late. It wasn't surprising.

Who I would wait to tell was my overbearing mother.

Still, I went to meet up with Lily and agreed that Mondays or Wednesdays would be our workout days, alternating between the two. Lily escorted me upstairs and we made gentle small talk as I waited for Gajeel to finish up his meeting. I wasn't surprised when Gajeel almost bursted into his waiting area, excited to see me. Several men and women left his office quickly before Gajeel laced our fingers together to pull me with him. Lily laughed as the door closed and the glass frosted, giving us privacy.

"I have a gift for you." I mumbled. Gajeel looked at me as I looked around to see flowers decorating his once nakedly plain office. I smiled slyly.

"Am I forgetting something important?" Gajeel asked while moving around his desk to shut off his software. I set the little ring box down and looked away.

I felt like an idiot. I prayed he got why I picked out the ring. I didn't want him to feel trapped to me, but I wanted to stake claim of him as he had me in my own fashion.

I heard the ring box snap open breath Gajeel let out a harsh breath.

"Levy."

I looked back to see him clutching the small box in his hand while looking at the ring. He looked back to me with blazing red eyes.

"Too much?" I asked. He gritted his teeth and rounded his desk to me.

"Too damn much. The flowers and notes and in the limo… This whole day… you are all I have been thinking about. You are in my every thought. I can't sit still and I can't focus. My behavior today is comical to Lily. You are driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't say sorry. This has been one of the best days of my life. Thank you for everything." He said in that baritone voice.

"Do you like the ring?" I said exasperated.

"It's how you see me. And I am proud to wear it." I loved how he got it, because he got me. I slid Gajeel's ring onto his thick finger and was frozen with how powerful the ring looked there. It was a platinum ring with a dark red ruby that was decorated with a steely hue. Gajeel grabbed my hand to kiss the ring on my finger as I did the same for him. Addicted to me as I was to him, he pulled me flush against him to kiss and nuzzle my neck.

"Tell me what you said in the limo." Gajeel demanded while pulling back to look at me. His piercings shone brightly on his skin as he looked at me with so much love. I knew it would take time for him to say it, but I also knew he would show me any chance he got.

"I think that's enough for one day. I don't want to say it all the time and have you get used to it. I love taking you by surprise."

"Do you regret saying it?" He said with a slight pain in his eyes. I grabbed his hair tightly and pressed my body against his. He shuddered.

"I meant every word I said." I stared him straight in his eyes. He sighed and nodded, pulling back to grab his jacket.

"I want you." He breathed.

"Tell me how." I rasped, wanting to hear him speak his desire. I backed from him teasingly as he stalked to me. He trapped me against the door.

"I want you loud and hot. To touch me like you can't get enough of me. You are going to ride me. I want you wild for me. I want you to shower me with your touches and moans." He said while stroking my cheek. I cupped his erection and gripped him. He hissed.

"Always. Let's go." I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me.

* * *

I woke with a jolt. Panting from around me pulled me from my pleasant dream. Glancing around the darkness, I saw nothing. A groan from my left caught my attention. I quickly flicked on the bedside lamp and looked.

Gajeel lay gripping the sheets in his hands. Naked as the day he was born, he groaned out again as his chest heaved as if he was being struck by an unseen force.

"It hurts! You bastard!" He whimpered out as his head jerked left to right roughly. I knew not to touch a man in the midst of a nightmare, so I kneeled next to him.

"Gajeel." I called to him. He stilled as his breathing slowed considerably. His chest fell unevenly and his cock rest semi hard against his thigh. My heart nearly fell into pieces at the near frightened look that had painted his face. He looked in so much pain.

"Baby, you were dreaming. Come back to me. Wake up." I said gently and clearly.

"Levy…" He nearly whispered. Breathe left his chest in a fell swoop as he relaxed further. His eyes stayed closed. I slid closer and pressed a hand to his bicep, trying to see if he was awake. I was taken aback at how hot his skin was to the touch. When he didn't move, I softly stroked my fingertips down his arm.

"Gajeel?"

He sprung awake. "Huh? What's wrong?"

I sat back for a moment, letting him soak in reality. He looked around through baggy eyes before he focused his gaze on me. His frame was rigid again, as if he was still shaking off his nightmare. He blinked for a moment before he sat up on one elbow and pushed his long hair from his face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was gruff and thick from sleep.

"I want you." I whispered as I climbed into his lap. He laid flat as I pressed my mouth to his throat and sucked in his rough skin. He let his nightmare go with a sigh as I pressed my hands up his chest. I kissed up to his lips and took his mouth with a burning passion. He reacted instantly, his hands finding the skin of my back. He leaned up and pulled my body flush against him.

"You're wet." He breathed as his cock was nestled between the lips of my sex. I rolled my hips, making him grasp them.

"Always. For you." I promised. He slid into me slowly, filling me.

"Your body is mine." He said as his eyes burned into my skin.

"As yours in mine." His eyes flashed up to mine and I pressed my forehead to his. "And no one else's."

His eyes burned, telling me that was the right thing to say. His mouth slanted over mine as he twisted us so I was under him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he began moving sensually above me. His mouth slid down to my chest. Arching into him, I told him how much I needed him. How good he felt. How much I loved him.

We both fell rested with him laying over and inside of me. I felt him shake as he pressed his face into my throat. I ran my fingers through his hair. He fell asleep first, and I followed behind.

* * *

A/N: Hey Gang! I know... two days late. Shame on me. I've been really sick and I was having wifi problems yesterday, but everything is good. So this is the END... of Part 1. Let me know if ya'll want a snippet of Gajeel's part! I've also decided to take a few weeks off. I'm moving, which is big, and I need to do some major work on Gajeel's part so I can keep both myself and y'all entertained. My next story will officially begin on June 17th (maybe earlier depending on who things settle). I also wanted to give some major shoutouts out!

I'd like to thank; Ms. Denise, Ultraviolet read, Desna, Ultra-Siou, 6661, ro-blaze, xion113, kurumi-x, Snipersinon, kymberleycool, NomNomDom, GhostlySyder, Tanya roy, Shania123abc, Math-Otaku, skyates26, Kiki, Beautiful but dangerous, Diletta, ioanna-chan, Realest, halennikole, Mskumiko24, BlueBalu, CanaryOfBlack, Cherry, and all other Guests. You guys have been part of the Gang since Day One of HATC and I plan to impress even more in part 2.

As Always, PEACE!


End file.
